The Tale of the Grimm and the Journalist
by spikeluver89
Summary: Charlotte is a journalist for the small newspaper. Nick is the detective to the police department. When both worlds collide, will love be a factor in the equation before anything gets in their way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So here I am again taking a plunge into the Grimm category since this idea has been stuck in my head for awhile so enjoy!**

**Summary: Charlotte Sands lived in Portland for a few months and works for a small newspaper as a journalist. With a string of murders happening recently, she is not only the next victim in this case but she somehow manages to catch the eye of a certain Grimm detective.**

**Pairing: Nick/OC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm. NBC owns them. **

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up I was supposed to drop this off awhile ago," Alexia Peterson said.

"I'm coming and besides I can't help it I hate the cold," Charlotte Sands grumbled.

"It'll be in and out I promise," she said.

Charlotte could only roll her eyes as they walked up the street. Charlotte is only 5'6 tall with blonde/brown hair mixed in together. She had a mix of blue-grey eyes and her hair was shoulder length with side bangs on the right side of her face. She works for a small newspaper in Portland for almost two years now.

She and Alexia, mostly known as Alex became friends when she moved here three years ago for her internship at the paper. They instantly clicked and acted like sisters more than friends. Alexia works for the police department as another homicide detective during the day and today was her day off. However, Alexia had a hunch it wouldn't last since she was called in today while the girls were having a shopping day. She has shoulder length blonde hair with a hint of hazel/green eyes and was the same height as Charlotte.

"Okay, here we are;" Alexia said.

Both girls walked into the police department and headed inside. Charlotte shook her hair that was wet from the rain that was coming down. They headed up the few flights of stairs before they reached the floor.

"I'll wait here," Charlotte told her friend.

"Okay, I won't be long, I promise," she said.

Charlotte nodded as she sat on a bench nearby. She let her eyes roam the hallway as she looked around the room. She twitched her lips as she stared at the ground while she waited. Her black boots were tapping lightly on the floor as time passed either slowly or quickly she couldn't tell.

"Done," Alexia's voice said, making her jump a bit.

"That was quick," Charlotte noted.

"Yeah well, I did have to point out some things that didn't make sense to this case," she said.

"What's it about?"

"Going all journalist mode I see."

"Hey, I can't help it. Part of the job, remember?" Charlotte said.

"Well, the case is about a young man who was found by the river a few days ago. Supposedly, he was a victim along with a string of other murders," Alex replied.

"Strange," she said.

"Tell me about it," Alex said.

The girls headed outside and they walked down the street. Charlotte couldn't help but have a chill going through her body. It's karma she guessed coming back to her when she decided on wearing leggings, boots, and a dark black and white plaid shirt along with her jacket.

"Hey, you alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one thing, you look nervous or anxious, I can't even tell," she said.

"It's just my next assignment I have to do for work. Staying overnight in the woods for twenty four hours to see if anything happens in those woods," Charlotte said.

"Weren't you supposed to be writing about the murders?" Alex asked.

"That's my next assignment I'm afraid. Besides, I don't think that nothing to worry about you should know and you better not worry about it," she said.

"Nah, no worries," Alex said, waving it off dismissively. "It's just that you're going to be out there by yourself, I don't know if that's a good idea I'm sorry but it's a cop instinct feeling you know how it is."

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen," she said.

Charlotte got home later that evening and she locked the door for the night. She looked around as she tossed her bags on the couch in the living room as she slipped her boots off. She put on the TV and decided to head into the kitchen.

When Charlotte got into the kitchen, she was going over to the fridge when she heard a creaking noise. She stopped short as she stood frozen in her spot. The noise continued to creak as she looked around slowly.

"H-Hello?" she called out.

She didn't hear anything after that. Her breathing became heavier as she wasn't convinced herself that whatever that noise was, it wasn't going to go away.

Charlotte decided to grab something nearby and take a look around her house. She didn't want to call the police yet. Not if there was nothing to worry about.

Reaching for the baseball bat she kept nearby, Charlotte started to walk slowly around her house. She first checked the outside of her house and saw nothing. Then she made her way back inside the house and explored the rooms carefully. She took extra caution when she looked in the closets.

"Just a figment of your imagination," she said to herself.

She was about to head downstairs when she heard a loud crash coming from her living room. She gasped as she heard something on her steps. She looked around and grabbed the house phone quickly before locking herself in a nearby lien closet.

Charlotte took calming breaths before she dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

Alex sighed as she tossed a bunch of folders on Nick's desk. She couldn't get a weird feeling that was going through her body off. It could be intuition but she had a bad feeling something was going to happen but wasn't so sure what.

"Anything troubling you?" he asked.

"I can't find anything, "she replied.

"Is that it or is there something else bothering you?"

Alex sighed before she sat on the edge of the desk. "It's just that Charlotte is prepping to go out of town on assignment and I know she's my best friend and she can take of herself, I just have a weird feeling," she replied.

"Maybe she just left. I'm sure whatever it is, she can call you or one of us," he said.

"You're right, but I don't think she hasn't met any of you," Alex said. Her cell phone started to ring and she excused herself to answer it. When she saw who it was, she stepped away from the desk and picked up.

"Char, I thought you left," she said.

"_Well, not exactly. Alex, I think something's in my house." _

"Did you get a good look?" she asked as she flashed Nick a worried look.

"_No, I'm in my closet." _

"We're on our way, stay put," Alex said as she hung up.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"We got to go. Get Hank and the other cop cars there, something's happening at Char's house," Alex replied as she ran out of the station.

When they got there, they saw nothing out of the ordinary on the outside. Alex, Nick and Hank moved quickly towards the house and knocked on the door. When Nick pushed the door open, they could see a smashed vase, a coffee table flipped over with magazines on the floor, a lamp on the floor in pieces and the TV was still on.

"What the hell?" Hank asked.

"I'm checking the kitchen," Alexia said.

"Char? Charlotte?" Alexia called out as she ran into the kitchen.

"I'm checking upstairs," Nick said.

He ran upstairs with a gun in his hand. He looked around to see if there was anything or anyone in the house that was probably hiding or already left the scene of the crime.

"Hello?" Nick called out as he looked through the rooms.

"Is anyone there?" a faint voice asked.

Nick ran over to the lien closet and opened the door. He saw a girl with a panicked look on her face. There were scratches on her face and her shirt sleeve was ripped with another huge scratch on her arm. He couldn't believe this happened to someone so pretty like her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I tried to fight them off I really did," Charlotte said, in a panicked voice.

"We're going to the hospital, you're going to be fine," he said as he helped her up.

Charlotte didn't know what to do or say when the dark haired man helped her. All she knew was that she couldn't get those vicious red eyes out of her head.

**A/n: I know not much is happening right now but things will happen. I'm not sure how long this story will be but we'll see what happens. **

**I'm not sure what Grimm creature will appear also but like I said, we'll see what happens. **

**Leave a review! Let me know if it's worth continuing or not. I hope you guys stick with me on this journey. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Grimm? Bad news, I don't but I do own Charlotte and anyone that wasn't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 2**

Nick and Alex took Charlotte to the hospital so she could be checked out just as a precaution while Hank stayed behind at the crime scene to see if anything would pop up. Charlotte was taken in the ER while the two detectives waited in the waiting room.

They only talked for awhile about what happened as they continued to wait to hear any news and from the crime scene as well. It was only awhile before the door had swung open probably the fiftieth time tonight, seeing as the doors kept opening with different doctors, nurses and some were patients in and out of the ER and they saw Charlotte walking out with a few pieces of paper in her hand.

"What did they say?" Alex asked.

"Just some cuts but they weren't deep enough unlike the one on my right arm that needed a few stitches but I'll live," Charlotte replied, casually.

"Okay, that's good at least well, not with your arm."

"I know but I'm alive. That should count as something," Charlotte noted. "Maybe I should stick to wearing long sleeve shirts for awhile so I won't be bombarded with questions. I could wear my favorite hoodie, you know the one that's black and grey mixed in."

"While I'm glad to hear that you're alright, there are some questions we do need to ask," Nick said, not taking his eyes off of Charlotte.

"I understand," she said.

"Okay good, so do you remember anything out of the ordinary when you got home?" he asked.

"Nothing out of place," Charlotte replied.

"Did you hear anything that spooked you?" Alex asked, joining in the interrogation.

"I heard some noises," she said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"It sounded like someone was in the house," Charlotte explained. "It was something between tiny footsteps and scratching."

"Did you do anything then?" Nick asked.

"I thought I was hearing things so I went back to trying to make dinner and then I heard it again so I knew I had to check it out," Charlotte said. "It wasn't until I got upstairs that I heard the lamp crashing to the floor that I knew something was in my house."

"Something?" he asked quizzically.

"Maybe if you let her explain, you'll know," Alex said.

"Sorry."

"No it's no big deal," Charlotte said as she took a seat in the waiting room. She took a deep breath before she told the rest of her story. "After I'd gotten off the phone with Alex, it wasn't long until I decided to check out the situation. Boy that was a mistake. I felt something scratching me and I fought back against whoever it was."

"Did you get a good look?"

"I remember seeing red eyes or something like that," she replied.

"Red eyes?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, it was so weird. I thought I was seeing things but it's something I've never seen before," she said.

"I think we may have everything we need to know," Nick said. "If there is anything else, please let us know."

"Um, yeah if I think of anything so when are we heading out?" Charlotte asked.

The ringing of Nick's cell phone interrupted the conversation as he excused himself to answer it. Charlotte leaned back into her seat as she watched Nick walk away from the girls.

"He so has the hots for you," Alex said.

"Does not," she said.

"Does so," Alex argued. "I mean he hardly left your side on the ride to the hospital and I swear he wouldn't take his eyes off of you. I don't think he ever felt like that since Juliette."

"Who's she?" Charlotte asked. _Snap out of it. Why would you even want to know anyways?_

"Sorry, that was Hank," Nick said, making his appearance to the girls.

"What did he say?" Alex asked.

"They didn't find anything valuable stolen but we are taking some of the glass shards that came from the dining room seeing as if this thing came in that room first to see if there's anything we can get off of," he replied.

"Is it safe for me to go back home?" Charlotte asked.

"It is for now," he said.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. She did want to get a good night's sleep, but after tonight's events, it would probably be impossible to do so.

"You sure you want to head home?" Alex asked.

"I have to go home. I'm not going to let some psycho monster drive me out of my home," Charlotte replied. "Besides, I have to pack for that stupid assignment tomorrow."

"You think it's a good idea?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she asked as they left the hospital.

The ride back to Charlotte's was quiet. The only thing that happened in the car was small conversations. Charlotte only stared out the window from the backseat. When they got to her house, the only thing that was sitting at the house was her truck in the driveway and a police car.

"Really?" Charlotte said.

"It's only for your protection until tomorrow," Nick said.

"No I know, it's just I'm dying to know what my neighbors are going to say about this tomorrow," she said, as she was getting out of the car.

"Just remember to call if there is anything else you haven't told any of use," he said.

"Nick, I think she gets it," Alex said with a sly grin.

"Thanks guys," Charlotte said as she went towards her house.

She got in and looked around. She sighed as she looked around. Her home for the past few months was broken in by some crazy person or thing whatever it was and she felt unsafe at this moment. Charlotte locked the door and the windows. She took one last look at the broken window before she headed out into the backyard towards the tool shed.

In there she found some plywood and brought that along with a few nails and a hammer. Charlotte boarded up the window and made a mental note to call someone to get it fixed or a new window to be installed.

Charlotte went upstairs after she locked the back door up for the night and tossed her pajamas on. She grabbed her laptop and went to check her mail. She saw the email from her boss that her assignment has been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. She also noted that the email was sent an hour before she got home and was attacked.

"Day off for me tomorrow," she said to herself.

Since she didn't have to go back to work until the day after tomorrow, she was planning on calling for a window replacement for sure.

She turned off her laptop and put it on the nightstand next to her bed before she just lied on the bed, lying there until she fell asleep.

"So you don't think someone will get here to asset the damage?" Charlotte asked the next morning on the phone.

"_I'll have to see what we have here, hold on for just a second," _the operator said.

Charlotte was in the kitchen on the house phone as she was texting Alex on her cell phone. She waited awhile before a reply came back on both phones.

"_Okay Ms Sands, we can send someone to check out the damage but they won't be over there until Wednesday afternoon. Is that a fine day for you?"_

"Yeah I guess I can wait until Wednesday for them to come. Okay thanks so much," she said as she hung up. "Thank god Wednesday is my day off."

Charlotte took one last look at her phone before she cleaned up the kitchenette as she decided to just stay in since it was a grey cloudy day. She went upstairs to change out of her pajamas and into a pair of track pants with a grey long sleeved shirt.

Her first thing to do on her to do list was laundry and while that was going on, she had to clean up the mess since she was too exhausted to do so last night. She brought her clothes down in the basement and threw them in the washer.

As she was heading upstairs while she waited for her clothes to be done, Charlotte couldn't help but wonder what happened at the hospital and on the way home with the detective. She didn't understand why he was so concerned over her safety if they only met the first time. Why would someone like him be an interest in her in the first place was something she would have to find herself.

"What the hell?" she said to herself.

The knocking became persistent as she was heading towards the door.

"Alright hold on don't let your panties get in a freaking twist," she said.

When she was unlocking the door, she was prepared to let whoever it was at the door to go away and she wasn't up for any of her neighbors asking what happened last night with the police. She only hoped that the cop car was gone also.

She just wasn't expecting to see Nick on her front porch.

**A/n: Okay so I know not much isn't happening but it'll happen probably a few chapters away from now. **

**Questions will be answered down the road and Nick and Charlotte's meeting will fully commence in the next chapter. I didn't want the meeting to be too long but it'll be worth it. I hope. **

**I'm shocked with four reviews so far. But it's a good shock rest assured. Also the alerts as well I was happy to see. Thanks you guys so much! Don't forget to review on the way out. I don't mind if they're helpful or not I do take them into consideration and I do try to improve also. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Grimm, neither do you….wait did that even rhyme? Oh well, I do own Charlotte and any person that weren't mentioned in the series at all. **

**Chapter 3**

"What are you doing here? Am I getting arrested?" Charlotte asked.

"No, no you're not getting arrested," Nick replied. "I do want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, come on in," she said. She walked in and Nick took the cue to follow her inside. He saw that it was a nice house with a homey feel to it.

Charlotte watched him with a warily look in her eyes. But she somehow kept her composure as she walked past him in the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks," he replied.

"Okay I'm making some coffee so if you change your mind, just let me know," she said, as she was heading into the kitchen.

While Charlotte was in the other room, Nick waited as she was making the coffee. He soon found himself looking at the photos that were lined up on the two shelves that were placed along the fireplace. There were some photos of Charlotte with some of her friends and co workers he noticed and there were a few with her and Alex in them.

He then stumbled upon a picture of her and two guys on either side of her. The guy on the left had dark green eyes with shaggy blonde hair. The other guy on the right side had dark brown hair with hazel eyes, almost the same similar hair color as Charlotte's but darker. Nick couldn't help but feeling something that he's never felt before.

"That's my cousin and brother in case you were wondering," Charlotte's voice rang out.

Nick looked up and saw Charlotte walking into the living room with two mugs in her hand. "I would feel bad if you didn't have coffee and plus I guess it's a thank you for um, yesterday," she said.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you," he said.

"No problem so um, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh right," he said. "Charlotte, have you heard about the recent murders that have been going on?"

"I have since a few co workers of mine are covering them but I haven't heard anything else why?" she asked.

Nick took a deep breath before he said anything else. "Charlotte, there is a possibility that this break in could be tied in with the murders," he said.

She sat there in shock before she spoke up. "S-So you're saying I'm going to be a murder victim?"

"No, that's not going to happen, not on my watch," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"You doubt my duties?"

"No, I'm doubting that promise or any other promise people have done to me but yet they get broken somehow down the road," she said.

She sipped on her coffee as she wrapped her fingers around her mug almost tightly. She could see that Nick was staring at her waiting to see if he wanted to continue or not.

"I'm not saying you're a bad guy but in my past, there have been people that had let me down before and after the last one; I promised myself I wouldn't get myself stuck in that situation again," she explained.

"Why would you put yourself through that?"

"Trust me when you've been through a hard and messy divorce with your parents it's never easy for promises," she said. "Anyways, enough of my sob story had you found any more leads?"

"N-No not yet but like I said before; this break in is a possibility for the connection to the murder victims of a serial killer. With what the description you gave us yesterday, it might help the case a lot," he said.

"I'm glad I could be of help," Charlotte said.

"Right um, I hate to make this a short but I have to get back to the station," he said.

"Oh, right," she said as she walked him towards the door.

Nick opened up the door before he turned to face Charlotte. He was amazed how pretty her eyes were up close. He mentally shook those thoughts out of his head at that moment.

"Just remember if anything, just call day or night," he said, handing her his business card with his number on it.

"Yep," she said, staring down at the information on the card.

As soon as he left, Charlotte closed the door and leaned on it for support. She couldn't believe that this was happening. How could something like this can flip her life upside down in a flash?

This whole thing didn't make any sense.

"Hon, you okay? You have eaten a thing off your plate," Alex said.

"Yeah, sorry I just had a busy day," Charlotte mumbled.

"You mean a busy day with a Detective Burkhardt?" she teased. Charlotte gave her a look before she focused on her plate again.

"You know I'm kidding, right?"

"No I know," she said.

"Then what's up with that feeling just now?" Alex asked.

"Nick told me some unsettling news that somehow involves me and the break in from last night," she replied.

"I know, I found out from Hank who then found out from Nick. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Nah no worries. I would've found out sooner rather than later. Besides, don't you got to worry about your man anyways?" Charlotte asked with a smirk.

"Oh please. Jay knows what happened and he wished that he would've kicked that son of a bitch's ass but he also said that you're more than welcome to live with us until this gets sorted out," Alex said.

"Thanks for the offer, but really; I'm fine here," Charlotte assured her friend.

"Okay but know that the offer is there."

Charlotte nodded as the girls caught up with today's events. She may have forgotten the topic and move on to talk about anything, but she knew that at some point it would have to be discussed.

"What is his story with him and that Juliette girl?" Charlotte asked.

"From what I heard, they were together for practically forever," Alex replied. "Actually, it was only for I think three years and he was close to proposing to her a few times but work kept coming up so he says."

"What happened?"

"Supposedly they broke up because Nick was hiding something and she had to find out the hard way," Alex said.

"Was he cheating on her?" Charlotte asked as they cleared the table.

"No, it wasn't cheating. It was something else," Alex replied.

"What was it?"

"You know, he never really said what it was. All I know is that he can be secretive when he wants to be,"  
>she said.<p>

"Well that makes things interesting now, does it?" she said.

"Char, what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that if he is hiding something then maybe he should let us know why he was hiding it in the first place," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte Sands, are you planning on doing something about it?"

"I might, I might not," she replied.

"I know that look. You're going to go into journalist mode; aren't you?" Alex asked worriedly.

"It does fit my description," Charlotte replied with a sly smile.

After dinner, the girls just hung out in the living room before Alex went home for the evening. Charlotte then changed into her pajamas and set her alarm for work tomorrow. She knew it would be risky to get into this plan but she had to know what Nick is hiding.

Not to mention, why does he seemed to care so much for her when they hardly know each other.

**A/n: I know I'm late and this is shitty but it's something. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**I'm glad that you guys like this story and some of you have concerns and questions so I'll clear them up here. **

**Just because Charlotte's story has yet to be revealed, it doesn't mean she's a Mary Sue technically. Yes she does have a past but she's the type that she'll let a few people know about. It will be explained later on in the story. **

**Also, I had a question if Charlotte is a Grimm or not. Sadly she isn't but she will know about Nick being a Grimm. How you may ask? Well, you're just going to find out! You think I'm giving it away THAT easy aren't you?**

**I wasn't sure how long Nick and Juliette have been together on the show but let's just say that they were together for three years in my story. Yay for Grimm being renewed for season 2! It literally made my day when I read the news online when I got home from work that night. **

**So, if you have any questions, concerns, or whatever; you know where to leave them and I'll try my best to answer them. **

**That's all for now! I have Spring break next week so hopefully I'll update again!**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Grimm. I do own Charlotte, Alex and any other person that wasn't mentioned in the series so far. **

**Chapter 4**

Charlotte ran into the building after coming out of the rain. She was glad that her black jacket came in handy as she walked towards the elevator. The heels of her boots were clicking against the floor as she saw that the bottoms of her dark jeans were a little wet but she didn't care at this point.

By the time that she got to the third floor, she saw everyone at their desks either calling or working on their articles. She got to her desk and just got to work right away.

"Oh Charlotte."

Almost.

She looked up and saw Dylan walking towards her with two coffees in his hands. She breathed out thinking she would have to deal with her boss just as soon as she walked into work.

"You are a life saver," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, taking a seat across from her desk. "Any monsters attacked you?"

"Oh my god, who told you and will you keep it down?" she hissed.

"Sorry but it's not every day I have to hear a break in from your cop friend," Dylan whispered.

"Oh please, I only had what few scratches I'm fine and Alex should've kept her mouth shut," I mumbled.

"I wasn't talking about Alex," he said.

"Then who were you talking about?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow.

The phone on Dylan's desk rang interrupting their conversation. "Portland Tribune, Dylan speaking," he answered. It got quiet before he said, "We'll be on our way" and hung up.

"Staff meeting in ten," he said, grabbing his things.

Charlotte grabbed her notebook that she used for meetings like this and walked with Dylan to the board room. They talked for awhile before they reached the board room and sat next to one another. She started to doodle on the side of the page when her boss walked in.

Mr. Harold Smith was the editor in chief of the Tribune. He was in his mid fifties being 5'9 inches tall and he came off to Charlotte as someone who looks like he didn't get along with everyone, not to mention a hard ass and just creeps out Charlotte for reasons she doesn't know.

"Alright, I have your assignments for the next few weeks for you to work on and up until now, the recent murders are slowly but surely getting on the rise. What I thought about from the last meeting up until today was that why not do a special on this. Your job is to find out what makes a serial killer and why they do it," he said.

"Is he nuts or what?" Charlotte whispered to Dylan.

"Most likely, I mean why I am surprised that this hasn't been done before?" he whispered back. "I swear he needs to get laid."

Charlotte stifled a laugh before she was going to start laughing like a maniac for no reason. She looked up and saw Carla, Mr. Smith's 'assistant' sort of speak and she was had dark brown hair and only stood 5'5 inches tall; minus the stilettos. They only shared a whispered conversation before she let but not forgetting to give Charlotte a dark glare.

"What's up her ass?" Dylan asked as Charlotte shrugged.

"Alright for those who are still covering the police investigations, continue to do so. Meanwhile, Carla will give you your other assignments," he said.

Speaking of, Carla soon came back in with a small stack of papers and started to pass them out individually. When she got to Charlotte, she pushed the paper a little bit too roughly towards Charlotte as she picks it up.

"What did you get?" Dylan asked.

"'What makes a person a serial killer'" she replied.

"Ouch," he said.

"What about you?"

"'Why do people kill people'" he replied.

"Have fun with that one," she said as the meeting concluded. The two of them headed back to the offices so they can get a head start on their assignments. Charlotte on the other hand wasn't so sure about the assignment.

Later on the day progressed as normally as it can be. Charlotte decided that it was better off working on the article. She knew that a handful of people got put on the special about serial killers for the paper so she had sent out a group email to those saying that they should plan how to layout the articles for when the special will be published which won't be for another few weeks.

She couldn't help but worry about the risks of writing this article. She made a list of who she would have to talk to so she could get some interviews out of the way for the article. She opened up her word document and typed a few words but then stopped suddenly.

Charlotte suddenly got up and decided to go talk to her boss about the assignment. She didn't understand why he would give it to her out of nowhere when she was used to writing small articles or sometimes the obituaries.

When she got there, she heard noises coming from inside the office. She dreaded to know whose voices they were but something inside of her wanting to know. She crept slowly towards the door and she saw that it was left a crack. Charlotte peered inside and she saw her boss talking to another person but it wasn't Carla though.

"I thought I made it specifically clear that this wasn't supposed to happen," Harold said on the phone. There was silence on the other end until he spoke again.

"I don't care as long as you covered up your part of this, there shouldn't be any problems and now I'm hearing about a problem?"

She could only hear some bits of the conversation before she almost tripped and fell into the door which luckily she caught her balance. She decided to head back towards her area and try to forget about what she just heard. When Charlotte got back, she calmed down a bit before Dylan suspected anything.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked.

"No he was busy," she said.

"Why I am not surprised?" he said.

Charlotte could only half smile as she got back to work.

"Hey Alex, can I as you something?" Nick said to his co worker at the station later on that day.

"Yep, shoot" she replied, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"How well do you know Charlotte?" he asked.

Alex smirked to herself before she focused her attention on the detective. "Why the sudden interest?" she asked.

"No reason," he lied. Secretly, he wanted to know more about her but wasn't sure on how to do it. For him, it's been awhile since he and Juliette broke up about awhile back. He wasn't sure about jumping into another relationship quite yet.

"And I've won a million dollars," Alex said, sarcastically. "Cut the crap Nick just give me a reason and I won't have the guys tease you about it."

"Fine, I was just wondering if she is you know…"

"Single? Yes, but seriously Nick; are you sure if that's a wise thing to do?" she asked. "I mean it's been awhile since, well you know…"

"Yeah but there's nothing wrong with getting to know her well, right?" he said.

"I suppose but here's some advice," she said. "You hurt Charlotte and I swear I will kick your ass, cop or no cop. Got it?"

"Alex I promise I won't hurt Charlotte," he said.

_I wonder if you said the same thing to Juliette before you guys broke up _Alex thought but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey check this out," Sergeant Wu said to the detectives. "It turns out that whoever this sicko is, he's varies his victims."

"English please," Alex said.

"What I'm trying to say is that he'll go for the victim with the blonde hair and wearing light blue shirts or sweaters," he said.

"Okay and what is the other thing?" Nick asked.

"Sometimes, whoever is doing this; they want to have their own little adventure by either stalking them or breaking into their homes," he replied.

"But why would this person go ahead and break into Charlotte's house?" Alex asked.

Charlotte walked out of the building when nighttime fell. She got out of work around eight and was glad to be going home. She was dreading a little of the visit about the window tomorrow but she knew in the end, it'll probably be worth it.

As she drove off towards home, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows and see her drive off. He continued to watch her drive off before he turned back and headed down the alleyway.

**A/n: I'm on time…I think. I don't even know anymore. I just want this semester to end!**

**Okay done with that. I'm thinking this case will be based off of Alice in Wonderland. I know it's risky but it's something right. As for a Grimm creature it has yet to be determined so we'll see what happens!**

**I'll try to update again next week. Leave a review or whichever! They make me happy and I thank you guys so much for doing so.**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm; I only Charlotte and any other character that weren't mentioned in the series so far. **

**Chapter 5**

Her morning had past rather eventfully. It turned out that the window needed to be put in again and it would cost some of Charlotte's paychecks, but she knew it would be worth it for her safety. After the repairmen left having the new window be put in the next few weeks, she decided to head into town to do some exploring and to pick up some things for home.

Charlotte threw on a pair of black Capri workout pants, a dark purple shirt along with her grey sweater and denim jacket along with her sneakers and left her house. She got into her truck and drove off after she pulled out of the driveway.

It was only a fifteen minute drive but she made it there. As she walked towards the grocery store, she felt a weird feeling going through her body. Charlotte decided to shake it off and not get herself worked up over it. She got into the store and a few aisles later, her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller id and saw it was her mother calling.

"Hi Mom," she answered.

"_Hi sweetie, how are things?"_

"Fine, just doing some food shopping and working," Charlotte said. "What about you?"

"_Nothing going on here, I was hoping to find out when you'll be able to come to visit?"_

"I don't know Mom. As much as I can get away from town right now, it's kind of impossible with work at the current moment," she said.

"_Well whenever you get done with whatever assignment you're working n just pop by for a visit. You and your brother both know that you're always welcomed." _

"I know and trust me I wish I could come visit but I've got stuck working on this stupid piece that the paper is doing about serial killers."

"_I did hear about that and I can't believe that something would happen like that where you live." _

"Yeah, but I'm fine which I'm most likely going to assure you a thousand times," she said.

While Charlotte did love her mother, the last thing she would need to tell her mom is the break in at her house which she knows that her mother would want her to move back home which she didn't want to do. The last thing Charlotte needed was a worried parent on her back.

"_It's my job; I'm a mother you know." _

"Yeah, yeah."

"_Oh shoot, I got let you go. I got to take Mrs. Frederickson to the doctor."_

"Oh, okay well I'll talk to you later and tell everyone else I said hi," she said.

After they said their goodbyes, Charlotte looked down and saw that her cart was somewhat half full. She went up and down the aisles, adding a few more things before she checked out. After loading the groceries into the truck and heading off, she decided to take a short cut home.

Charlotte plugged in her IPOD and put it on shuffle as she drove. She drove past the trees along the wooded area while there were a few other cars on the road also.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she drove up to a clearing on the left side of the road. She saw a trailer sitting in the middle of nowhere. There weren't any other cars around or trailers for that matter. She decided to check it out just to make sure. She pulled her truck over to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. After locking it up and looking both ways, she crossed the road and got closer to the trailer.

The trailer was small probably for one person to live in. It looked like one of those mobile homes that were used back in the day but it was in good condition. Charlotte looked at it closely as she walked towards it. She looked around just in case she was on someone's property and she would get caught. She found herself standing in front of the door.

She was debating whether or not to take the risk and go inside. A bunch of questions was going through her head. What if the door was locked? What if someone was actually there? Would they call the cops? What if they weren't even there?

"Eh, what the hell?" she said to herself. She walked up the two stairs when she heard a car coming.

She jumped down and hid behind the trailer. She peaked out and saw it was a small yellow beetle. Charlotte couldn't make it who was in the car but she couldn't risk anything at the point and get caught. The car doors slammed shut and she heard footsteps making their towards the trailer. The steps crept as they walked up and then the door opened and closed.

"That was weird," she said. She peaked out again and no one was there. It was her best chance to leave now rather than getting caught.

With one look in both directions, Charlotte tiptoed out of her hiding place and walked slowly making sure that she was ducking underneath the windows. She looked behind her just in case but in the case of bad luck, her leg rammed into the steps and she yelped in pain.

"What the hell was that?" a voice came from inside.

_Oh shit, _she thought to herself.

Charlotte ran around the stairs and sprinted as fast as she can towards her truck. When she got there, she was fishing for keys but couldn't find them. She saw behind her that the keys were lying in the middle of the road. She jogged her and grabbed them.

The next few moments were a blur for her. She heard footsteps and then she looked up and saw a truck coming towards her so fast. She closed her eyes shut as she was frozen on the ground. Then, she felt something pulling her and she wounded up on the ground with something holding her down. She looked and was surprised to see Nick and another man with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just let me have to shock feeling go away and I'll get back to you," she replied as he helped her up.

"What were you doing out here anyways?"

"Well," Charlotte said, trying to come up with an explanation. "I was in the neighborhood and well I stopped here for a rest."

"So that' when you decided to play with traffic when you were leaving?" Nick asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, I simply dropped them without realizing it," she replied. "And I didn't know you lived in a trailer."

"Oh that trailer? It's not mine well, it is mine but it did belong to my Aunt Marie," he said.

"Sorry," she said.

"Thanks but, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine thanks for the concern and I hope your friend doesn't mind this conversation," she said, pointing to the man behind Nick.

"Right, um sorry Monroe this is Charlotte. She's the one that saw the thing in her house when it got broken into," Nick said.

"I see that," Monroe said.

"Is he a cop also?" she asked.

"Not exactly, I only help out with him on cases most of the time," Monroe said, giving Nick a pointed look.

"So you're basically a tip guy you know giving tips and what not," she said.

"You can try a private investigator," he said, studying her carefully.

She noticed it a little bit before she stared at her sneakers. She gripped her car keys in her hand before she turned to face the men.

"Well, I better get going. Can't get the mayo go bad, maybe I'll catch you guys later or something," she said.

"Yeah well it's nice to meet you," he said.

"Same here, and Nick maybe I might see you around," she said as she turned to walk away. Nick watched her as she looked both ways as she crossed the road and got into her truck. He heard the truck starting up and saw that she gave him one last look before she checked for cars and drove off.

He could help but wonder what made her so special that he couldn't get his mind off of her. He knows that it's been almost four months since he and Juliette broke up because of what she found out. Nick knew that he should move on at some point and since meeting Charlotte, he could possibly do that but he knew that there would be risks with him being a Grimm and all.

Nick looked over and saw Monroe looking at him.

"You have no idea what you're getting into, do you?" Monroe asked him.

**A/n: Yes I decided that Monroe made his appearance earlier than I expected but this chapter took a different direction and this is what I came up with. I hope to write Monroe true to his character, if that made any sense. **

**While I should be working on my psych homework, I'm warning you now that I'll be updating less since the semester is winding down and I'm off for the summer. If I don't update then you'll know why. **

**Leave a review! Any questions you have will be answered in the next author's note. I'm more than happy to answer any questions you have. **

**PS. If you have a twitter (and some of you may do it's okay to admit!), if you want to follow me for any updates or crazy things going on in my life, my twitter is xspikeluver89. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm; I only own Charlotte and any other character that aren't in the series. **

**Chapter 6**

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"I'm talking about you and her," Monroe replied. "Don't you think it's a little too soon for you to get mix into something like that meanwhile you have possibly a monster on the loose."

"I know what I'm doing and as for Charlotte; well…"

"Okay so maybe it's something that could be different from what you had with Juliette, but man; if something happens and she finds out what you do...wait, does she even know?"

"No and that should stay that way for now," Nick replied.

"You don't think she'll know on her own?"

"No and I do plan on telling her," he said as they headed back inside the trailer."Eventually." Monroe only looked at him as they were inside. "I just don't want whatever this thing that's out there to hurt her." Nick said.

Monroe hummed before he picked up a book nearby. "I'm sure whatever this thing is it won't do any good if it's still on the loose. You said that this thing had claws and red eyes?"

"That's what Charlotte told me. She actually fought before it scratched her and took off before Alex, Hank and I got there," Nick said.

"And are you sure she didn't get a good look at the shape?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure. She was too busy trying to fight it off to get a good look," Nick replied. "You don't think she lied about it, did you?"

"I don't know but is this going to take long? I do have cello tonight you know," Monroe said.

"Groceries unpacked. Check. Comfy working clothes. Check. Some take out. Check. And now to go work on this stupid article," Charlotte mumbled to herself.

She then headed into her office in her comfortable pajamas to work on her article for the spread in the newspaper. She logged into her email and saw that the person from the layout department gave her the ok for her and the other reporters to plan the layout for the spread and the head department would go over it before publication.

Charlotte opened up her word document and started to type in the article title. After that, she worked on the introduction when she stopped after hearing the phone ringing. She decided to ignore it until later and it wasn't until a second later; her cell was ringing. She looked and saw that it was a text from Alex.

**Hey girl, you're home?**

_Yeah, sorry just working on assignment. What about you?_

**Stuck at station. Listen, you think you can come to the station tomorrow? Nick said he wants to ask you a few questions.**

_You think that's wise? Or are you trying to hook us up? Also, I'm surprised that he asked you to ask me to come down there and not himself_

**Girl, if I was doing that; you think I would be more clever than to have you come down to the station? And tell me about it, he's even acting weirder than usual.**

_True but I know you very well Alex. I'll be there sometime in the afternoon. I got to take care of something at work._

'**Kay great! I'll let him know. I shall let you get back to work. Besides, Renard will have my ass if I'm texting which I know he won't know about it.**

Charlotte shook her head as she texted Alex before she got back to work. She did some research on the internet and was typing at the same time. While she was working on her article, she tried hard to concentrate but found it rather difficult; which happens sometimes but in this case, it was rather hard to do so.

She leaned back into her chair as she stared at what she written so far. This whole thing didn't make any sense to her. Sure, she's dealt with murders, robberies and any other fewer things she'd written before but didn't make sense to her was why all of a sudden her boss wants to do a special section on serial killers for.

Did he know something that no one else knows?

She shut her laptop down after saving the file as she grabbed her bag and keys and headed out the door.

"I'm not sure what you'll find here but if you want to check out the archives there in that room," the librarian said.

"Okay I will, thank you," Charlotte told her.

"Just remember we close in an hour," he told her.

Charlotte walked into the room and stared at the books full of newspaper articles that she knew she couldn't look through all of them in an hour. She decided to start over towards the most recent up until ten years ago.

She walked over towards the shelves and ran her fingers along the binds of the books as she looked. Charlotte had no idea what good will come out of this search but she had a feeling something is there that should let her know something.

Only her footsteps were making the noises as she walked, grabbed a book and headed over towards the table nearby. She sat with her legs crossed as she flipped it open to scan the pages. The only articles were there were the ones that were printed a couple of years before she moved to town.

"Murder, robbery, something else," she mumbled to herself softly.

She was about the flip the page when her hand stopped on an article clipping. She rubbed her hands together as the cool air came in the room. She hated the cold weather; especially in March. Charlotte stared at the article closely before she took the book and made photocopies of that article and a few more before she left for the night.

As she was leaving the library, she got into her truck. As she was starting up the truck, she looked through her rearview mirror and saw a dark blue car sitting on the other side of the road. She furrowed her eyebrows since she's never seen the car at all.

"Worrying about a car? Really?" she mumbled to herself as she drove home.

As she drove off, she couldn't help but look back at the car that was still sitting in the same spot as she turned down on the left side of a side street.

"Yes, she drove off. You think I should follow her?" the mystery woman said on the phone. She sat in her car even after the truck drove off.

"Well I really don't see the point. She did try to kick your ass last time," she said. "Don't worry I was only joking, but besides the point, when do you want me to get her? We know that he's impatient about who he picks."

She continued to listen on the phone before she spoke again. "Very well, just let me know when to go in for the attack," she said as she hung up.

The woman continued to stare at the photo of Charlotte before she looked ahead. It would only be a matter of time before everything would fall into place.

When she got home, she pulled out the copied articles and read through them before she sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes before she opened them. Her living room was still the same and she knew that her food had gotten cold but she could care less at the moment.

She knew that killers have some motive or no motive to kill. What she didn't know that serial killers usually have a preference for their victims.

"What am I getting myself into?" she said to no one in the room.

**A/n: now the mystery deepens…sort of speak. **

**I don't really have much to say. School is driving me insane since it's the last few weeks and you know how they are. I know I added some of Monroe's tactics but you'll see him more and maybe someone from Nick's past will come to play. I have the idea swirling in my head. You'll see. **

**You know what to do! If I don't update next week, then you can blame school LOL. I'll try my best. Your reviews rock, even if I do have ten but it's something!**

**See you guys next time!**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm; I only own Charlotte and any other character that weren't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 7**

She stood outside the police precinct early the next morning, sipping on the remains of her coffee that was trying to calm her nerves. Charlotte didn't understand why she was nervous. All there was to do was discuss more of what happened the night of the break in. But to talk about it to Nick, that would be something.

"Why am I nervous for? He's only doing his job. I barely know the guy. Why am I talking to myself?" she said to herself softly.

Charlotte stood in front of the glass window, double checking her appearance before she finished up her coffee and headed inside. She walked up the two flights of stairs, silently thanking herself for wearing flats today instead of heels. There were a million things running through her head.

What could they possibly want to ask her about?

"Hey, Char," a voice said.

Charlotte looked up and saw Alex running down the stairs.

"How do you keep your energy?" Charlotte asked.

"You can thank three cups of coffee for that," she said.

"Of course."

"If you're looking for Nick, he's waiting for you in one of the interrogation rooms," Alex said, leading her upstairs. "You look like you didn't get any sleep."

"Oh yeah, you know how writing can be. Once you get an idea, you just got to run through it you know?" Charlotte half lied.

"Uh huh, anyways he's right in there," Alex said, pointing to the second room on the left. "You know what to do."

"Yep, I think," Charlotte said to herself.

"Don't worry, he won't bite," Alex joked.

"Ha, ha you know I just faked laughed at that right."

Alex rolled her eyes as Charlotte laughed for real as she headed towards the interrogation room. She approached it slowly before peeking her head in and saw Nick reading at a file intently.

"You know when they said you read like that, you get a migraine," she spoke up.

Nick looked up and saw Charlotte standing there. She was wearing black jeans, with flats, a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a grey sweater over it and her hair in a messy bun.

"IS that actually true?"

"Nope, just wanted to get your attention," she replied.

"You sure did," he said. "I mean, um, just have a seat."

_Smart move Nick, what were you thinking?_ He thought to himself.

Charlotte took a seat across from Nick as she buried her fingers in her sleeves. She tried to suppress the yawn that was trying to make its presence known but was luckily enough to hold it back.

"Now from what you told me before, this person or whatever it was had red eyes and claws?" he asked.

"Yeah but the eyes were like blood red eyes. Somewhere along the lines of it," she replied.

"Was there any other marks, something there?"

"Nick," Charlotte said, "I honestly tried to remember more but I don't know…" she stopped for a minute when realization dawned on her face.

"Now that you mentioned markings, it did have a tattoo on their wrist," she said.

"Do you remember what it said?"

"I'm sorry no but it's funny because I remember seeing someone back at work with a tattoo on their wrist and that's how I somehow remembered the tattoo," she replied.

"At least its progress but can I ask you how you were able to see the tattoo?"

"Well when it was holding against me, I grabbed the wrist but it went like this," she said, grabbing Nick's right wrist but didn't grabbed it roughly. "And somehow, I managed to see it was a tattoo."

She wasn't sure she was imaging it or anything but she felt some sort of feeling through her arm as she held on to Nick's arm. Charlotte could tell that he was staring at her intently and her face flushed a little as she let go of her grip, missing the feel of his arm already.

_Where did that come from? _She thought to herself.

"And if I'm correct, it looked like it was either an animal or some form or writing on it," she said.

The phone started to ring and Nick looked down to see who was calling him.

"Sorry it'll be just a second," Nick said as he stepped out of the room.

She nodded as he left the room and got out of her seat to stretch out any tension that was in her body. As she looked out the window, the weather hasn't changed. She hardly remembered when the last time the sun came out. Charlotte looked out the window towards her left and she stood there in shock. The blue car was there from last night and it was right across the street from her truck and there was someone standing behind it staring in her direction.

Charlotte couldn't make out who the person was but she didn't like it. The only person she knew that she told about going down to the station was Dylan and he was out on interviews.

"Charlotte?" Nick's voice rang out.

She turned around and Nick saw that she had a feared look on her face. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she lied.

He stared at her, wasn't sure if he wanted to believe her or not but dropped the subject.

"Hey do you know anyone who owns a dark blue car?" she asked.

"Not that I could think of, why?"

"No reason," she replied. Charlotte grabbed her bag to fish for her keys. "If there is anything else, just let me know."

"Yeah, and you do the same," he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

Charlotte nodded as she walked out of the room. Her pace quickened as she was in the hallway. She sat down on a nearby bench and stared out in shock. Was she being followed? If she was, who would in right mind would follow her?

"What happened?" a voice asked. Charlotte looked up and saw Alex standing over her.

"I think I'm being followed," she replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Have you ever seen something twice?"

"Meaning…"

"This may sound crazy but I think I'm being followed by a dark blue car," Charlotte replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked.

Charlotte stared at her before she explained her story. She wished she could tell Nick but she wasn't sure if he should even worry. Hell, she didn't even know if she should worry about it. But she had to confide in someone about it and it might as well be her best friend, who unforutnely is a cop.

"Char, you should've told Nick," Alex warned.

"I know and I didn't. I don't think it's a big deal until just awhile ago. I wish I could've gotten the plate number," she said. "Sorry Al, I got to go."

"Yeah but if anything…"

"I know and don't worry, I'll be fine," Charlotte said as she left the building. She got in her truck and with her IPOD blasting some music, she drove out of the station's parking lot and headed back to work hoping to make it back on him from her lunch break.

Unbeknownst to the girls, Nick leaned on the wall and couldn't believe what he heard. What he didn't understand was how come Charlotte didn't tell him. She didn't exactly lie about it but he wished that she can trust him more.

"You heard, didn't you" Alex said as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah, pretty much," Nick replied. "You think I should talk to her?"

"Only if she'll let you but I think she will," she replied.

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked.

"Charlotte has been through a lot from what she told me when she first moved here. She does have a little trouble letting people in but I do think it's from what happened in her past," she replied.

"Nick, we got to head out," Hank said approaching the two of them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Another body has been discovered," he replied. "Trust me; it's something we got to see."

Hank and Nick arrived at the crime scene where the police tape has been wrapped around the room in the abandoned warehouse.

"What do we have?" Nick asked.

"A male probably in his late forties, he looked like he was stabbed to death a number of times," an officer told them.

"We got an ID?"

"Not yet but coroner's going to have to find some sort of record to ID him. He didn't have a wallet on him or anything," the officer replied.

Nick crouched down to get a good look at the body. He lifted the white sheet and saw that the man's head was bashed in on the right side of the head. He looked like he was about to be in his early forties give or take. There was blood on his shirt and the crime looked like it happened over an hour ago.

Nick glanced down and saw that there was a tan line where his watch was worn on his wrist. He put on a glove and turned the wrist over only to see that it was a tattoo.

The tattoo of a cat with the creepiest, sly grin he'd ever seen and Nick thought to himself if that was the tattoo Charlotte mentioned to him earlier.

**A/n Okay I know I'm supposed to be studying for my finals next week but with the season finale creeping around the corner *cries* I feel that this chapter should be updated. **

**Next week I hope the chapter will be longer with more of Nick/Charlotte plus another character will make their appearance. Wonder who that will be… and not to mention more of this case as it goes along. Can't forget about that one now can we?**

**Leave a review! They make me happy and I thank you guys for your support and patience. They mean a lot!**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Grimm, but I don't. I do own Charlotte and the characters I've created in my happy place, I mean my mind XD**

**Chapter 8**

"Okay and I'll make sure that he'll get it in his inbox. Thanks bye," Charlotte said as she hung up the phone. "When hell freeze over."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Dylan said.

"Define bad," Charlotte said, getting up from her seat. "I shall return."

She could hear Dylan laughing a little as she headed down the hallway. Charlotte got back to work almost two hours ago and she and the rest of the reporters just had a meeting about how they were planning the layout. They decided on two ideas out of the twenty ideas that were presented and she wanted to let her boss know what they decided on so far.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Charlotte said, as she knocked on the door.

"No you're not Ms. Sands," Harold told her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Carla said as she walked out of the room before looking at Charlotte weirdly.

"So Ms. Sands what have you brought today to show me?" he asked.

"Oh, right," she said as she gathered the two medium sized poster boards. "I've gathered with the other reporters today before lunch and I have here these two layouts we voted on but I would like for your input on them before we put into a final vote."

Harold took the posters and studied them carefully. Charlotte stood there waiting for the input but as she was doing that, she noticed how different he was acting from before. He seemed to be calm today but not like the other day when he was yelling at someone over the phone. She could tell he was a different man from that day but she didn't want to bring it up.

"Ms, Sands, you clearly outdid yourself. I'm surprised that you've managed to pull off something that the layout team would do," he said.

She was taken back but was glad at what he told me. "It's nothing really, I'm glad you approved," she said.

"No problem at all," he said.

"If there isn't anything else, I'll be heading back," Charlotte said.

Harold then let her get back to work. She was relieved that the meeting went well but she did need to get him to know what was going on.

"So how did it go?" Dylan asked.

"Surprisingly but strangely well," she replied.

"See, I told you," he said. "Do you think you want to swing by the vet's today? I got to pick up Barnabas' medicine from the doctor and I completely forgot about it until the doctor called."

"I'll take a ride but I still can't believe you named your dog after a Dark Shadows character," she mumbled.

"Hey Dark Shadows is a classic. It probably would beat out the other crappy soap operas they air today," he argued.

"Whatever you say…"

It was around after six when Dylan dropped her off back at the building. After she got out of the car with her thins and said her goodbye, she walked down the sidewalk after Dylan drove off. She only made it past the doors when Carla appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Well, well finally heading back home to plot more ideas for our boss?" she asked snidely.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asked, taken aback.

"Don't be an idiot Charlotte," she said.

"You see there's a huge difference when you say that because unlike myself, I don't go sleeping around with my boss so I wouldn't even go there if I were you," Charlotte said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh really? Said one who's house got broken into," Carla said.

Charlotte's eyes widen when Carla said that. "How did you…"

"I have my ways Charlotte. Don't think that you'll be off the hook that easy. I'll be watching you," she said before Carla walked around her and down the street.

Charlotte could only stare at her retreating form in shock. How on earth could she have known that? No one else knew except Dylan.

"Charlotte?" a man's voice said.

She turned around only to see it was Nick heading in her direction. She sighed in relief knowing it was someone else rather than a stranger calling her.

"Was she bothering you? Nick asked.

"Who Carla? Nah, it's nothing that I can't handle," Charlotte replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. But enough about me, I should be the one asking why you're here unless there's something else about the case?"

"It's not," Nick said nervously.

She eyed him for a bit before she relaxed completely. "I'm sorry it's just been a weird day," she said.

"Were you going to head home?"

"Pretty much, why?"

_Here goes nothing_ he thought to himself.

"Would you um, like to get some coffee with me? That is if you want to, you don't have to…"

"Nick," she said, interrupting him. "Why don't I put my things in my car and we go? I'll drive?"

"Okay," he said, relieved that she said yes.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself?" Charlotte asked in the small coffee shop in town.

"There isn't much to go by," Nick said.

"I bet there is. You wanted to know more about me so I think it's fair that I should know you I mean after all, you guys are the ones who are on this case, right?"

He laughed a little before he sipped on his coffee. "True, so Charlotte; how long have you been a journalist?" he asked.

"About four years," she replied. "How long have you been a cop?"

"Almost a long time though at times it does feel like a long time," Nick said.

Charlotte smiled a little as she looked out the window. She looked up and down the street and she didn't see the dark blue car she's noticed the past few days much to her relief. She focused her attention on Nick who also seemed to be distracted by something.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What, um yeah I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he said.

"You look a little strange," she said.

"How?"

"I don't know. It's like you're holding this big secret about something," she noted.

"I do?"

"Yeah, it surrounds that whole mystery aurora about you," she said. "I don't know it's just my observation."

"Which you have a good one by the way," he said.

"Oh really?" she said. "Never knew you pointed that out."

"What can I say? I'm a cop," Nick said, flirting a little.

"A very good cop," she said. _I can't believe I said that. Dork much, Charlotte? _She thought to herself.

"Nick?" a voice asked. The two of them looked up and Charlotte saw a woman with dark red hair approaching them. She looked familiar but couldn't pinpoint on where Charlotte saw her before.

"Juliette?" Nick said, in a surprising tone.

Charlotte almost choked on her coffee. She was Nick's ex-girlfriend? She looked over at Nick's shocked face and then to Juliette's confused look.

"I didn't expect to see you," Juliette said.

"Me either," Nick said.

_This was getting awkward, _she thought to herself.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone to talk," Charlotte said getting out of her seat.

"Charlotte, you don't have to go," Nick said, almost pleadingly.

"No it's okay, I'll wait outside," she said. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She walked away and stepped outside. It had gotten dark outside and there were a few people and cars around. She cursed herself as the cold air came in and she shivered since she was only wearing her sweater. Just once that maybe the sun would come out and it wouldn't be so bad.

Charlotte was putting on her gloves so she can keep her hands warm when she saw the same car she saw earlier in the day.

"That's it," she said to herself.

She looked both ways before she crossed the street. She needed to know what the deal was and she was going to find out. She got towards the car and knocked on the passenger side window. There wasn't a response back so she tried again. When the third time came around, she looked towards the trunk and stared at the license plate so she'll remember it.

"Something's way off" she said.

Charlotte stared at the car closely. She looked in the backseat and saw nothing. She looked up ahead and saw that there was someone in the car. She walked around to the driver's side and saw that the door was open ajar. Charlotte wondered if she was knocking on the window that why the car alarm didn't go off.

She lifted her left foot to try and close the door but she lost her balance and her left leg kicked the door open and the body fell out; causing Charlotte to drop her bag in horror and scream.

**A/n: Okay so I know it's unexpected but for some reason, the last part just felt right for this chapter. Not to mention a good plot twister to. **

**So the season finale last week of Grimm, all I have to say is….OMFG! I so wasn't expecting the ending but I shall not reveal to those who have yet see it. That won't be pretty and yeah. **

**Review and let me know how this chapter went. Will Juliette be in this story? Maybe a few scenes and that's it. Who knows? **

**You guys rock. Hope to see you all next week. At least this story will help with the withdrawals until the fall XD.**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm. I do own Charlotte and her friends and family**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my god," she breathed out as she stood there, shaking in fear.

Charlotte covered her mouth as she stared in horror of the grisly discovery. She felt her knees getting weaker and her legs gave out but arms stopped the fall.

"Charlotte, what happened?" Nick's voice rang out frantically.

She couldn't speak. She was too in shock to speak so she pointed her shaky finger towards the scene. Nick darted his eyes as he saw the body half falling out of the car. He whipped out his cell phone as he led Charlotte over towards a nearby bench. He saw a few people standing by and watching in shock and horror as he called the station. He briefly told Hank to send over cop cars and an EMT.

"Charlotte, can you hear me?" he asked, placing his hands on the side of her face. She looked up at him with horror in her eyes.

"I-I swear I didn't do anything, all I saw was the car that I think was following me before. I'm sorry I never told you that, I wish I did," Charlotte said in a rushed voice.

"Slow down, okay? We'll find out what happened," Nick said to her. "I promise. Are you alright though?"

She nodded slowly as she cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry I ran out like that," she whispered.

"Shh, it's not your fault," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

A few minutes later, three cop cars arrived and they looked up to see Hank, Renard and Alex making their way towards the two of them. Nick got up and Charlotte remained still as he told them what happened. He, Hank and Alex made their way over towards the crime scene while Charlotte answered any questions to Renard.

"I can't believe Charlotte had to discover this," Alex said.

"Body is female, looked to be in her early thirties," the corner said. "Unless they do an autopsy, she looked like she's been dead for almost an hour or so."

"Her wounds do look deep, possibly from a stab wound," the corner said to the detectives.

"You okay?" Alex asked Nick.

"I'm fine it's just when I heard her scream I don't know I thought something happened to her," he said.

Alex nodded and looked over at her friend still talking to Renard. She continued to work on the scene. After awhile, it was determined that the girl worked on the other side of town but the mystery of how she got here remains unsolved because the car didn't belong to her.

After she spoke to Renard, Charlotte slowly sank down to the bench as she tried to calm herself down. She didn't notice anyone sitting next to her until she looked up to see that it was Alex.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"What have you to be sorry for?" Charlotte asked in a hoarse voice.

"For what you saw. I know no one should ever have to go through it but with you, I mean you went through tough shit when you got attacked," she said.

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over my place? Jay's going to be out of town until the weekend since he's visiting his sister and his brother in law," Alex offered.

"Thanks but I just want to go home. I'm waiting to see if Nick is done since he's my ride home," Charlotte said. "Oh crap if I didn't leave Nick for him to talk to…"

"Whoa, slow down, this whole thing wasn't your fault. You had no idea this was going to happen," Alex said.

Charlotte could only shrug as she looked over the crime scene. By now, there was evidence being gathered from the car, the body was being zipped up in a body bag and cops talking to the bystanders to see if they saw anything out of the ordinary. She also saw Nick making his way over towards the girls.

"Charlotte, you're ready to go?" he asked.

"I can walk back to my job. It's not that far of a walk," she replied. She wasn't sure whether or not to be with Nick after what happened at the coffee shop. She knew that this point they would talk about it but now wasn't the great time to do so.

"Sorry, but I can't risk you walking alone right now," he said.

Knowing she had no other choice, said goodbye to Alex with a promise to call about what happened today as she and Nick left the crime scene.

Charlotte felt drained when she got home. She tossed her work stuff on to the couch and took off her flats. Her legs dragged her upstairs but she felt wobbly by the time she reached the bathroom. She took off her clothes and drew up a bath. She got in and let the muscles relax as the warm water filled up the tub. She turned off the water as she got comfortable. Charlotte leaned back and closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

_It was the night of the break in as Charlotte hid in her lien closet. She had just gotten off the phone with Alex as she heard the footsteps coming closer. They stopped in front of the door. With one hand on the bat and the other covering her mouth to hold off the breathing, she prayed that whoever it was better leave. _

_Then the footsteps continued on. Charlotte got up from her spot and she quietly opened the door. She looked down the hallway and saw the back of whoever it was going down her hallway. Charlotte stepped out quietly and followed it down the hallway. _

_She was careful not to make any noise as she got closer. Little did she knew, the figure stopped in its place. Charlotte was about to swing the bat when the figure turned around and she stood there in shock._

_End of flashback_

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**I travel the world in the seven seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

Charlotte woke up to the sound of her phone ringing inside her pants pocket. She leaned over and grabbed them; not caring at this point whether they get wet or not. She rubbed her hands dry before she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Char, what are you doing?"_ Alex asked.

"I'm taking a bath, why?"

"_No reason, turns out there was a camera in the glove compartment so the pictures are getting printed out as we speak. Also, I just want to hear about what happened with you and Nick,"_ she replied.

"Well there isn't really much to tell except we were having a nice time until his ex shows up," Charlotte explained.

"_Shit," _

"Yep," Charlotte said.

"_Did he knew she was going to be there?"_ she asked.

"Hardly doubtful, I mean he was so shocked that it felt a bit awkward," Charlotte replied. "Besides, I can see why he wanted to marry her before they broke up."

"_Char, don't go that road,"_ Alex said. _"I know you're pretty and any guy would have you."_

"I know it's not that it's just…"

"_You're afraid after what happened with your parents,"_ she said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"_No it's not but unless you tell Nick, then it shouldn't be bad. I'm sure he'll understand,"_ Alex said.

"I guess you're right," Charlotte said as she leaned back in the tub.

"_Look, I got to go I need to run by the morgue to see what else happened to the victim. I'll talk to you later or something,"_ Alex said.

"Yeah you do what you do best. Bye," she said as she hung up.

Charlotte placed her phone on the sink counter and sighed heavily. Her body started to shiver a bit so she decided to end her bath. After she rinsed out her hair, washed her body and drained the tub, Charlotte wrapped herself in a bathroom and went towards her room.

Maybe writing on her assignment will try to keep her mind off today. If it didn't work, she didn't know what to do.

"You'll never guess what I found from that camera from the car," Hank said.

"Do I really want to know?" Nick said.

"Turns out whoever owned the car, owned this camera and took pictures of their victims," he said.

"Where?"

"Throughout town I guess. I'm surprised this didn't lead the killer to their homes," he replied. Nick noticed that Hank hesitated a little which made him even more concerned.

"What is it?"

Hank took a deep breath before he handed the folder to his partner. "I think there's something you should see," he replied.

Nick took the file and opened them up. He saw pictures of the other victims but what really threw him off guard was that the next few pictures were Charlotte. Whether it was her walking in town at night, leaving the grocery store and a few leaving the police station earlier in the day. He saw that she didn't see the car but only in a few pictures her face went in the camera's way.

"Oh no," he breathed out.

He needed to get to her.

**A/n: Dun, dun dun! Okay I know such a cliffy but I got the camera bit off the show so credit goes to them for that idea. Song credit goes to the Eurythmics. I always listen to this song in the radio wherever I'm going somewhere and it reminds me of the show now. **

**I'll try to update next week since it'll probably be a busy one for me since my cousin's bridal brunch shower is next week and I have to be there so yeah. **

**Leave a review! Any questions or concern; just let me know. I don't bite unless you get me pissed off but that rarely happens on here so don't be shy. They make me happy and I thank you guys for doing so. You guys amaze me!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm; I only own Charlotte and her family/friends.**

**Chapter 10**

Charlotte had only just gotten her laundry folded and put away when there was banging on the door. She jumped for a second but headed downstairs. She tried not to trip on her oversized sweatpants as she got downstairs. She wondered who would be coming so late in the day.

"Hold on, I'm coming keep your pants on," she said. She opened the door and was surprised to see Nick standing there like he'd seen a ghost.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No not really," he said walking inside the house.

"Would you like to come in? Oh sure Charlotte that would be nice," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but I just needed to see you," he said.

"Okay what happened? Did you guys found out who that person was?"

"Charlotte you better sit down," Nick said.

This wasn't good. Charlotte looked him with a confused look as she sat down on the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs.

"Go on," she said.

"What we found at the crime scene was a camera. We had the pictures printed out and what we saw was-"

"Look I don't mean to be rude or a bitch but if you came here to tell me you guys found naked pictures in that camera, then I really don't want to hear it, so it must've been a waste of a trip coming here," she said, getting up from her spot.

"Charlotte."

"What?" she called from the hallway.

"Some of those pictures were you. Whoever it was taking them, was stalking you and the other victims," he said.

Nick heard silence after that. He got up from his spot and went into the small hallway to find Charlotte standing by the kitchen counter. Her hands were grasping on to them tight. She looked up at him and he could tell that she was shocked.

"What kind of pictures?" she asked.

"In town, following you from the grocery store to coming out of the police station, to walking in town at night," he replied. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He was close to saying 'I know' but stopped. She was right to that point. He didn't do anything wrong with the pictures incident. He knows all too well on how these types of murders worked. What he didn't know that the effects of the crimes. Nick had been a little too close to the case not mainly because of what creature would be doing this, but the fact that a girl he's gotten to know so far was in danger and he wished he'd do something about it.

"Was there anything else?"

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"Was there anything else that came to light about the case?" Charlotte asked.

"None so far," he replied.

Charlotte could nod as she started to make some coffee. She tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall, but she found it a little impossible to do so. She tossed the bag of coffee to the side as she hunched over the counter trying to make the crying stop. The next thing she knew, she felt a hand turning her around and arms wrapping around her. She didn't need to know that it was Nick who was holding her as he tried his best to comfort her.

"This isn't happening. It can't. Why?" she cried as she held on to him.

"I don't know but I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone else, especially you," Nick said.

"How?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find a way," he said.

Charlotte pulled back a bit looking up at Nick. Here she was, standing in her own kitchen in Nick's arms. This felt right to her for some reason unknown. Maybe it was because she needed that comfort or it was probably she felt some sort of feelings towards the detective.

_Whoa, me falling for Nick? So not happening and besides, doesn't he still have feelings for his ex? _She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry for that," she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Don't be," he said. "And like I said, nothing's going to happen to you."

"I just hope you're right," she said.

Before Nick could say anything else, his phone beeped meaning he'd gotten a text. He saw that Monroe had texted him about what he found and needed to see him right away.

"I'm sorry I have to meet up with Monroe," he said.

"Do you think he might've found something since he's a private investigator and all?" she asked.

"Probably, um if you don't mind, can I come back here and keep you company for awhile?" he asked.

"That's fine," she said.

They walked towards the door quietly. Before Nick made it through the threshold, Charlotte's voice rang out.

"I need to say something about the night of the break in," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah I know this might be a shocker but the person whoever was that came in my house, it was female," she said.

"How did you know that?" Nick asked.

"Let's just say that when you're taking bath and fall asleep, sometimes I guess the dreams take you back to the scene of a crime," Charlotte replied.

"This is what I found so far from what you told me from your girlfriend," Monroe said as Nick scrolled through the books in his Aunt Marie's trailer that evening.

"Charlotte's not my girlfriend," he said.

"Right so from what I found, you're dealing with Klaustriech, they're like cats only more vicious than any other normal cat," Monroe explained. "They like to be around women…"

"That's why most of the victims' are women," Nick said.

"Exactly however, you've heard of Alice in Wonderland? Whoever is a Klaustriech is probably joined in some small cult that is going after women with blonde hair and whoever wears blue. They want their Alice but whenever it not them, they kill them," Monroe pointed out.

"What I don't get is how Charlotte is mixed into this. She only told me that whoever it was that broke into her house was a female," Nick said. "I don't get how a Klaustriech is mixed into this."

"Maybe the intruder was working for them," Monroe replied. "It could be something."

Nick didn't know what to say. His mind kept thinking back to Charlotte, the scene outside the coffee house, her face, and then the moment inside her house. He couldn't stop picturing her eyes as they held unshed tears and he wanted to protect her more than anything.

"You're crazy for her, aren't you? And I'm not talking about psychotic crazy," Monroe asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nick said.

"There's no use in denying it," he replied. "I mean it's somehow a good thing of you moving on from Juliette no offense, but how do you think Charlotte will react when I tell her what I do?"

"That my friend, I wish I could tell you. But you better tell her before its too late," he said.

Nick looked up quizzically at Monroe. He wanted to know what he meant by that but didn't dare to ask. He knew that he needed to tell Charlotte. Hell, Hank and Alex doesn't know he's a Grimm. He remembered telling Juliette about his new life and looked how that turned out.

"I got to go," Nick said.

"Back to Charlotte?" Monroe asked.

"Probably, I don't know," he replied.

It wasn't until when he left Monroe's house he took the drive back to Charlotte's. He didn't know why but he felt that he should be there for her.

Her eyes were dried by the time she finished her dinner. She tried to make herself eat and it only worked for awhile. Right now, she was trying to work on her article. The meeting for voting on the final two layouts was tomorrow and she wanted to be prepared but she can't.

She heard the knock on the door and she got up, knowing who it would be but she still took precaution. She opened the door and to no surprise Nick was on her deck. She let him in and offered some coffee which he took.

"What is all of that?" Nick asked, gesturing the work lying on the coffee table.

"Oh that's just work stuff for tomorrow. I only have a meeting about which layout design to use for a special we're running," she replied.

"What's it about?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'm going to find out when it becomes public so might as well tell me," he replied.

"Fine," Charlotte said, "It's about serial killers. My boss had some weird idea about running a special about them since well, you know…"

"Yeah," Nick said.

"I really didn't want to do it but what choice do I have?" she said.

"Well, have you written anything so far?"

"I usually don't let people read anything until it's done. I guess you might call it a perfectionist," she admitted shyly.

"There isn't anything wrong with that. Tell me, how come you're a shy person?"

"What makes you think I'm shy? Wait a minute don't even answer that," she said. "I don't know. Ever since my parents' divorce I just became quiet. No one didn't want anything to do with me except my brother, cousins, and a few friends."

"Do you even talk to your dad?" Nick asked.

"Once in awhile if I'm lucky," she replied. "I always thought that my parents' marriage was a happy one. I never thought they would have problems that were bad. I guess the saying does go."

"What's that?"

"No one's perfect," she replied.

"That I would have to agree with you," he said.

Charlotte and Nick then talked about their lives and she felt at ease for some reason. She wounded up putting her laptop back in her office and decided to just settle in and put in a movie with Nick. She was worried at first when she thought that it would be a date but she assured herself that it was only two friends just hanging out. They barely hang out and the one time they did, she found the body and well; the pieces led up to tonight.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I don't even know if you have work tomorrow," she said.

"I do, it's not like I'll arrive late," he replied.

"I don't know how your job works," she protested.

The movie was popped in and the both of them got comfortable. It wasn't until sometime later both of them fell asleep.

Nick woke up later on. He could see the time on the DVD player that it was near two in the morning and he had to be at work in the morning but it wasn't until a little bit later. He looked over and saw Charlotte sleeping on the couch.

He smiled at the sight as he got up from his spot and carefully trying not to wake her, picked up Charlotte and brought her upstairs to her room. It didn't take him long to find her room since it was the second door on the left.

He placed her down on the bed and covered her up with a blanket. Nick sat and stared at her. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and cupped it. He wished he could stay but he wanted to be there at work to see if they found anything.

Looking around for a short minute; he found a piece of paper and wrote Charlotte a quick note and placed it on her nightstand.

Nick took one last look at her before placing a kiss on her forehead, silently promising to see her hopefully tomorrow.

**A/n: Well, how's that for a long chapter? I know it seemed like that but I wanted these two to just you know hangout. Will these two realize their feelings for each other? Time will tell soon enough. **

**Next few chapters, things are going to get tense! I hope you guys stick around for that! **

**Leave me your thoughts! They make me happy and we got two more months left until season 2 comes back! I'm keeping my sanity. For now. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm; I only own Charlotte and any character that weren't mentioned in the series. **

**Note: Email addresses and regular address are fake. Please don't look them up. Now you can continue. **

**Chapter 11**

The alarm buzzed throughout the bedroom as Charlotte groaned. She slapped her alarm clock shut and slowly got up. She sat up, wondering how she got here. She didn't remember coming up here after the movie was over…Nick. She realized that she had him over and completely forgot he was still here.

She started to climb out of bed when she saw a piece of paper on her table. Charlotte picked it up and saw that it was Nick's handwriting.

_Charlotte,_

_You were asleep so I brought you up to your room. I hope you didn't mind. _

_Hope to talk to you soon. Here's my number if anything. _

_-Nick_

Charlotte smiled at the note. She couldn't believe that he did that but it was nice of him to do so at the same time. She looked over and saw that it was 7:26am. The meeting wasn't going to start until 9:30 this morning so she had to get everything ready.

After washing up and grabbing something to eat, she changed into her bra and underwear along with a white long sleeved shirt, a dark grey skirt that went to her knees and she zipped up her black boots. She tossed her hair up in a messy bun as she gathered her things for work. She doubled checked the doors as she locked them before she left her house.

She sighed as she turned the ignition as she drove off to work.

Her mind kept drifting into space during the meeting. She couldn't keep the dead body out of her head and she was luckily enough not to scream in frustration. When she got to work, there was buzz about what happened yesterday but she thank the god above that Dylan was there so she wasn't alone.

"Okay so the final vote is a tie and the only person that didn't vote was Charlotte," Bryn said.

Charlotte looked up and everyone's eyes, including Bryn's were looking at her.

"I thought I voted," Charlotte said.

"She did vote," Dylan agreed.

"What are you her keeper?" she asked.

"Leave it alone Bryn, I put in my vote I'm sorry that I had a shitty day yesterday," Charlotte snapped.

"Fine let's do it again," Bryn huffed. "All those for the first option, raise your hands."

Twelve hands, including Charlotte went up in the air.

"Okay, all those for the second option." Only half the room raised their hands.

"Okay so the first option it is," Bryn said. The meeting was then concluded as people started to file out. Charlotte grabbed her things and started to walk out of the room and slipped down a hallway and leaned against it. She was glad that it was over and all she wanted to do was go home and stay in bed.

She went towards her desk after calming down and checked her email. All she saw was old mail, spam and just junk mail. She shut off her computer as she gathered her things.

"Heading home?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah I mean though I wasn't scheduled to work today, I felt that I should be here for this since I was the one that organized this whole whatever this thing was," she said.

"And you did well and I'm sure the others probably thought so," he said.

"Yeah, I just need to drop this off to Mr. Smith before I leave," Charlotte said.

"You didn't know?" Dylan asked.

"Didn't know what?" Charlotte asked.

"He and Carla called out today. Strange that they did it at the same time," he said.

She didn't know what to say. She only mumbled a goodbye as she left the office. When Charlotte got in the elevator, she leaned against the wall in confusion. How can two people call out on the same day at the same time? She wanted to believe that those two probably ran off for some alone time together since rumor has it that they're together.

But there was something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

It was later in the evening when Charlotte was in her office, typing her article away. The deadline was fast approaching and she was trying to cram in any information she did for the special before it got sent to print.

She changed into dark jeans but kept the shirt on, black laced up ankle boots and she was wearing a black sweater with short sleeves over her white shirt. She was planning on going out with Alex and Jay for drinks but wasn't sure if it was still on for tonight. She did talk to Nick for awhile before he had to go back to work.

It wasn't until a second later; a binging noise came from her laptop indicating she gotten new email. She clicked on her email and saw an unfamiliar address. She wanted to believe it was spam but the subject line read **To Charlotte Sands**. Curiously got the best of her and clicked it.

**To:CSands21(at)ymail(dot)com**

**From: Unknown Sender**

**Re: To Charlotte Sands**

**1877 Broad hill Drive **

**Be there at eight. Don't be late.**

Charlotte stared at for awhile in more confusion. She jotted the address down and looked at the clock on her computer which said 7:35pm. Twenty five minutes she would have to be there.

She shut everything down and grabbed her phone and keys as she locked everything up. She got in the truck and immediately called her best friend.

"Hello," Alex's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey I need you to map quest an address for me please?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"1877 Broad hill Drive I would do it but I'm driving at the moment and let's say this was a spur of the moment type of thing," she replied.

"Sure, just give me a sec." There was clicking of the keyboard and mumbling before she heard anything. "Um, Char; that's an old abandoned house just a little outside of town, why do you need the address?" she asked.

"I got an email, I don't know what it was about all I got was an address and to be there at eight and not to be late," Charlotte said as she drove.

"Are you sure that's wise to do that?" Alex asked in concern.

"I'm heading there anyways I don't see why I wouldn't go. Besides what can go wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"Alex just let me check it out and see if there's anything suspicious," she said.

"Charlotte, as your best friend I'm telling you not to go there," Alex said.

"Crap, I got to go I'm on the highway I'll let you know," Charlotte said.

"Char, no wait" Alex said before she got the dial tone. "Shit."

Alex stared at her phone before she tossed in on her desk and sighed. She had a bad feeling about this. A thought came to her head which she jumped up out of her seat as soon as she saw Nick heading towards his desk.

"I need to ask you something," she said.

"Okay what is it?" he asked, noticing the rushed tone in her voice.

"You remember that old building we checked out awhile back to see if there was anything related to the murders?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

_I don't know how he's going to take this. This is Charlotte we're talking about _she thought to herself.

"Apparently from what I heard, there might be something going down there tonight at eight," she said.

"And how do you know all of this?" Nick asked. He saw Alex's eyes shifting worriedly around the room before they landed on the ground. Something was telling him the whole thing have to do with Charlotte being involved and he didn't want to be right.

"Alex, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?" he asked nervously.

She looked up with sad eyes before she spoke. "Charlotte got an email saying to meet at the old abandoned house at eight. She seemed determined to find out. I told her not to go," she said.

"What else did she say?" he asked in an alert tone.

"She said she wanted to check it out before she ruled anything. I tried to stop her," she replied.

"Stay here and I'll call if I need backup," he said.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To stop Charlotte," Nick replied as he ran out of the station, already dialing Monroe's number.

The house was old and abandoned that's for sure. Charlotte parked her truck and got out, just with her keys and phone shoved in her pants pocket. She walked up towards the door and sure enough; the address was there on the door.

She slowly pushed the door and saw the inside was dark, cold and covered mostly in dust. She closed the door quietly and looked around. She wasn't sure if she should say anything or nothing. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:55pm. Five minutes early but it was better than being late.

Noises were coming from the second floor. She slowly walked towards the stairs and climbed up to the second floor. She stood in the hallway for a second before she heard the noise again coming from the end of the hall. Charlotte took a deep breath as she walked down. The rooms were bare and she couldn't possibly wonder why someone could send her an email to meet up here.

Charlotte turned into the room and was shocked to see what was inside.

"Oh my god," she breathed out.

The woman's head shot up and a sinister smile appeared on her face.

"Well, well, well. Our guest has arrived," she said.

"Carla?" Charlotte said incredulously.

**A/n: I bet you didn't see that coming! Well, maybe you have but you know how some people are when you least suspect them. But me updating twice in one week? That you didn't see coming.**

**Now things are going to get suspenseful! I hope that whatever I have planned in my head works out on here. I have a few scenarios working around so who knows.**

**You know what to do. The alerts and reviews almost keep coming so it makes me happy to know you guys like it. You rock. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Grimm; I only own Charlotte and any other character that weren't mentioned in the series at all.**

**Chapter 12**

"W-What is all of this?" Charlotte asked.

"This?" Carla said with a menacing smile. "This is what I've been planning for awhile now."

"Before or after the murders?"

"Let's just say it's in between," she replied.

Charlotte saw that there were chairs lined up behind a long table with different varieties of plates and tea cups. Some were classic versions while the others were old and chipped. She stared at them in shock still as she remained in her spot.

"Where are you getting at with all of this?" Charlotte said. "This whole thing doesn't make sense. It's…"

"Mad, isn't it?" Carla said. "Believe me Charlotte, it's been hard trying to plan this affair while the guests I've invited died."

"You had something to do with it, didn't you?" Charlotte asked.

"Now you've finally figured it out. I can't even begin to tell you how much it devastated me that those poor girls had to die," Carla said.

Charlotte continued to stare her closely. She saw that Carla's hands had long nails and since the weather was cold the cold air was coming through the windows. She cursed herself for not wearing a jacket but she'll have to pull through for now.

"I don't know what sick game this is, but you might have to get help," Charlotte said.

"I'm perfectly fine it's you that's probably a little mad," Carla said, almost too excitedly. "I mean, I'm surprised that we're both here since the night at your house."

It didn't take long to process what Carla said. Charlotte was putting the pieces in her head.

"You broke into my house and attacked me," she said.

The yellow Volkswagen sped through the empty streets as Monroe was driving Nick to the old abandoned house.

"Can't you go a little faster?" Nick asked.

"I'm trying to go as fast as I can," Monroe replied.

"How could I miss investigating that house? Now Charlotte might get hurt and it'll be my fault," he said.

"You don't know that for sure. Besides, we know what can kill them and Charlotte will be fine. Do we have a plan?"

"Yeah go in there and get Charlotte out and to kill them," he said.

"Whoa Nick calm down for a minute."

"Sorry it's just…"

"I know you have the feelings for her but right now isn't the time for that mushy stuff," Monroe said.

"You're right you think we might have something to kill them?" Nick asked.

"I have something in my trunk. I only hope that it works on them," Monroe replied as they continued to drive until they reached the house.

"There's her truck," Nick said.

"How you suppose we go in?"

"Simple. We crash the party of course," Nick replied as he got out of the car.

"Something's telling me this might not work," Monroe said.

They grabbed whatever they needed and headed inside. Nick looked around in the rooms before he headed upstairs while Monroe told him he was going to check downstairs. Nick went upstairs and saw that the room was empty.

"Charlotte? Charlotte?" he called out but received no answer.

_Charlotte, where are you?_ He thought to himself.

_Just a few minutes ago…._

"Of course it was me. Who else would it be?" Carla said.

"Why come into my house and attack me for no reason?" Charlotte said. "I don't know what's you vendetta against me but this has to stop like now."

"Or what?"

Carla attempted to move forward but Charlotte sprinted out of the room and headed downstairs. She was close to the front door when she was pulled back hard and dragged down into the basement by Carla.

"Who do you think you are?" Carla sneered.

Carla threw open the basement door and shoved Charlotte into the room. She glared at her hard as her eyes started to turn red. She slammed the door shut and Charlotte jiggled the doorknob but it was blot locked shut.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" she cried out.

Charlotte stepped back and looked around. She saw a toolbox nearby and started to rummage through it hoping to find something to break the doorknob open. There wasn't anything useful and she sank onto the floor.

_There has to be a way out_ she thought to herself.

She pulled out her cell phone but saw that there weren't any bars and her cell was dying. She shoved it back into her pocket and blinked back the tears. There was no use in crying over the situation now. She needed to get out and flag someone down for help.

For all she knew, this wasn't going to end well.

Charlotte sat up as she heard footsteps near the door. She walked over towards it slowly and staring at it as the doorknob started to move.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Charlotte, it's me Monroe."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Nick knew who find out from your friend," he said. "Listen, Nick's upstairs and I was sent to look for you."

"But how did you know I was down here?" she asked.

"Let's say I had a hunch but who the hell bolt locked this tight?" he asked.

Charlotte was going to answer when she saw a window across the room. Suddenly an idea came to her head.

"Monroe, tell Nick to meet me outside when he's done doing whatever," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I think I have a way to get out," she replied. "I'm sorry you came down here for nothing."

She heard Monroe mumbling something but didn't make out what it was. "It's okay I'm just glad that you're fine and I know Nick would be relieved when he finds out. Let me get him and when you get outside just stay by the cars," he said.

"Gotcha," she said.

Charlotte ran over towards the window and saw that it was locked. She pulled on the window once again before it finally opened and she climbed out. She saw that she was in the backyard and it looked like it hasn't been taken care of in a long time. She saw an in ground pool nearby and took deep breaths.

She started to run when she saw something turning the corner. Charlotte stopped short as the figure came closer. She ran in the opposite direction and hid behind an old tool shed. She poked out of her hiding spot and saw that the figure took one last look and then disappeared inside.

She stepped out and felt that she was still in a daze when she felt her body fall. She screamed as she landed on a pile of leaves. Charlotte slowly sat up and saw that there were drops of blood on the sleeves of her shirt and some in the front. She checked herself and saw that she didn't get any other injuries.

When she looked down, her hands flew to her mouth in horror and crawled away from the dead body. She sadly couldn't tell who it was but she didn't know what else could happen next.

Heels clicked through the empty pool ground as Charlotte looked up. Carla slowly made her way over towards her and the body.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk such a shame," she said. "The only people left are you and the two men."

Carla looked at her as she held out a switchblade. "They're busy at the moment so now I get to finish you off since you were so rude," she sneered.

Charlotte gave her an angry dirty look as she stood up.

"Go ahead, I dare you," Charlotte said.

"Off with your head," Carla said.

One minute Charlotte was standing there waiting for death to come to her. The next second, she waited until Carla was inches away from her.

"You think you can do it?" Charlotte said, narrowing her eyes at her. "Think again, bitch."

**A/n: A cliffy I know! But fear not, everything will be revealed in the next chapter. Well, not EVERYTHING. **

**I'm so late in updating mostly due to major writer's block plus I'm getting over a bad head cold I mean who gets sick in June?**

**Anyways, will Charlotte make it out alive? Will Nick get to her in time? Will he also tell Charlotte about him being a Grimm? Who else can't wait until August 13****th**** for season 2? The last one I can wait but for the other questions, I'll have the answers. **

**Leave a review and I hope to update again sooner. This story will have a few more chapters before it'll end. I can't get sad over it now; I'm saving that for the end. I might make this into a series I don't know yet we'll see what happens!**

**Until next time (once again thank you for your support and patience!),  
>Spike<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm; I only own Charlotte and any other character that weren't mentioned in the series at all.**

**Chapter 13**

Charlotte swung her right hand back and punched Carla in the face, dropping the knife in process. She took the advantage and ran away from her. She climbed out of the pool and ran.

She had no idea where she was going but she was running. She looked behind her and saw no one following her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing was starting to calm down. She realized that she was in the backroom inside the house.

Her instincts kicked in as she ran throughout the house. She was hoping to see Nick or Monroe but couldn't find them. She ran up the stairs and into the room she was in before. The table was still there with everything on it.

All of a sudden, she heard creaking coming out of the room. Charlotte quickly hid under the table which luckily had a tablecloth to cover her. She could only see from the small opening between the cloth and the floor the shadow or a foot of someone or possibly something.

Charlotte covered her mouth and was only breathing through her nose. She heard the footsteps coming into the room. They were walking slowly towards the table and then walked along it before it disappeared. She was scared enough to know not to make any movement but somewhere along the line, it would be impossible.

She breathed a sigh of relief when there was only silence. Just as she was about to climb out from underneath the table, a hand grabbed her wrist and she struggled to get out of its grasp. She was pulled out from the table and she saw her captor. Her eyes went wide as she saw that it was Carla but she had red eyes.

"You think you can escape?" she sneered.

Carla pulled Charlotte off the floor and Charlotte started to fight off. She managed to shove Carla into the table and half the tea cups broke into pieces. She also managed to get in a couple swings before completely shoved her into a dresser nearby. Carla glared at her hard as Charlotte back up and started to run. As soon as she got out of the room, she felt a huge weight and the railing broke; sending the girls to the first floor with Charlotte screaming.

They landed on the ground and Charlotte laid there in shock. She moved her fingers and she saw that the table broke their fall. She was put on her back and she was met with her former co worker now turned psycho killer as she raised her knife.

"Such a shame," she said.

"What is?" Charlotte croaked out.

"With talent like yours which I was extremely jealous of, it's a shame that all of it will come to an end once I'm done with you," Carla replied.

"But why me? What the hell did I ever do to you?" Charlotte asked. "All I did was being civil towards you and you're nothing but a cold hearted bitch. I think in the end though; it'll be you that's going to have nothing."

Carla had enough of what she said and raised the knife in the air; aiming towards Charlotte's heart.

"Say your final prayers," she said.

"No," Charlotte whispered as the knife went towards her.

Just then, Carla's eyes went wide and the redness went away. Charlotte looked up and saw that a spear pierced through her back to her chest. She looked up at her tormentor's eyes as they started to close and slumped towards the side. Charlotte sat up slowly and saw that Carla didn't move a muscle.

"Charlotte!" a voice cried out.

She looked up and saw Nick and Monroe running down the stairs. Nick ran towards her and slid on to the floor and Charlotte immediately leaned into his arms as he held her tight. Her body was shaking as she felt tears coming down her face.

"It's okay, you're okay," he said, rubbing her back. Nick took off his jacket and wrapped it around her body. She just clung on to him as they sat on the floor. She felt safe in his arms. She never knew how that was felt up until this point.

"H-How did you…"

"It's a long story," Nick said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Um, sorry to interrupt this reunion but what do you want me to do with the body?" Monroe asked.

"Actually, there's another one," Charlotte said softly. "Outside in the empty pool, I couldn't tell who it was."

Nick and Charlotte stood up as he took out his phone to call for backup. Once he was done, Charlotte could only stand there with his jacket on. She looked over at the mess that was made and felt more tears coming down her face. She felt someone holding on to her and it was no surprised that it was Nick.

A few seconds later, sirens were approaching the house. Nick started to make his way to meet them when Charlotte grabbed on to him.

"Stay, please," she said in a scared tone.

"I promise I will but I just need to let them know what happen," he said.

"Don't, because they're going to think that I had something to do with it but I didn't," she started to ramble.

"Shh, it won't happen that way," Nick said, hugging to her. "I'll take you back home once I'm done just stay with Monroe, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied.

Nick reluctantly let her go and went to meet with the other officers. Charlotte looked at his retreating form and then at the scene.

"What was she?" she asked, Monroe.

"I think it's something Nick ought to explain to you," he replied.

"You don't know?"

"I do it's just you better let him explain," he said.

She could only nod as a few officers and an EMT came inside to do their work.

Charlotte stood by the cars as she watched the scene. She wrapped herself in Nick's jacket not wanting to take it off. She heard footsteps and turned only to see that it was her best friend.

"Ready to say I told you so?" Charlotte asked.

"No" Alex replied. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks," she said. "Monroe told me before that Nick needs to explain to me about what Carla was. What did he mean by that?"

"Honey I would ask him about it and you know what else?"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Relax this might be a good thing for you," Alex said. "He seems to care a lot about you. There are some things he should tell you but just don't judge him too harshly."

"I'm not the judging type," Charlotte said. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem," Alex said. "Hate to cut it short, but I got to head back maybe they might've found who it was in the bottom of the pool."

"Yeah good luck with that," Charlotte said.

Alex and Charlotte hugged one another before Alex went in the backyard. Charlotte climbed into the passenger side of the car and waited. She was questioned before and was let go. She leaned her head against the window and decided to shut her eyes for a bit.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, wake up."

Charlotte stirred in her sleep. She woke up to see Nick looking at her, as he pushed some of her hair back from her face. She sat up slowly and saw that she wasn't at the crime scene but in the area where Aunt Marie's trailer sat.

"Why are we at your aunt's trailer? Did you forget something?" she asked.

Nick took a hold of her hand and stared at her intently. "Charlotte, I haven't been completely honest with you. I have but nothing like this," he said.

"Don't tell me you're a serial killer," she said in a joking matter but from the look on Nick's face, she somehow can tell that it was serious.

"There's something I need to show you," he said.

"Okay," she said warily.

"And whatever I show you, I hope this doesn't change your view on me," he said.

She didn't say anything else but nod as they left her truck. They walked over towards the trailer and Nick went up the steps first before unlocking the door and walking in with Charlotte in tow. The room was dark so they couldn't see anything until Nick turned on the light. She stood there in awe and shock at everything that was placed in the trailer.

"Holy crap," she said.

**A/n: I know another cliffy again but fear not, it'll be revealed next chapter!**

**I'll try to update again soon since we're slowly winding down. Who knows, I might update again this week again. It depends when my muse kicks in. **

**You know what to do on the way out! I'm floored by the responses I've been getting. You've amazed me and I'm thankful for your patience and support. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>

**PS: I've been thinking about doing this like a miniseries between these two. It will have the Grimm creatures of course but it's been on my mind. Should it be a go or no? Let me know! Hey that so rhymed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. Ha, kidding! I don't own Grimm; I simply own Charlotte and any other character not mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 14**

There were books surrounding a small table near a window. The jars were filled up with things that no one could possibly name. There was a bed nearby and a closet which remained closed. A few artifacts were hanging here and there but it was something Charlotte has never seen.

"This is where she lived?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah," Nick said.

"I've never seen anything like this. Are you sure she wasn't a hoarder or anything? No offense," she asked.

"No she wasn't" he said.

She sat down on the bed and continued to look around. "What was something that you had to show me?" she asked.

"You know the fairytales you've read when you were a kid?" Nick asked.

"Yeah it's been what since I was little," she replied.

"Remember how it would always have a happy ending?"

"Yeah pretty much," she said. "But I don't see how this is related to everything here."

Nick stared at her as he grabbed a book from the table and walked towards her. He sat down next to her, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Charlotte, there are things that are just not what they seem," he said.

"Go on," she said.

"There are some fairytales that don't have that happy ending. Have you ever thought that there are some people are different from others?"

"Yeah I guess, but Nick what's going on?" she asked.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that I've kept almost a long time from everyone," he said.

She let him continue but she can tell that there was more to this story. Nick took a deep breath before he began his story.

"This book has different Wesen creatures known to date. It probably dated back to centuries. I know this is sudden but this is what I needed to know while I was doing the murder investigation. I didn't want to believe it myself but I knew how bad this would be if I didn't do anything to stop it," he said.

He got up quickly and opened up a large cabinet and it held different types of weapons inside Charlotte never knew existed. She sat there in shock and confusion as he was explaining everything to her. She sat the book aside and walked up towards him but remained a few feet away from him.

"Are you a slayer?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you like a vampire slayer or something because this looks something that came out of Buffy," she replied.

"No, but Charlotte what I'm trying to say is that I'm a Grimm," he said.

"Oh crap," she said.

Charlotte didn't know how to react. She looked around before her eyes met with Nick's. She somehow wished that this was an entire joke but his face remained as serious as it can be. She looked down before facing him again.

"Who else knows?" she asked.

"No one but Monroe and Juliette," he replied.

"You told your ex girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I had to tell and when I did, she thought I went crazy but when I showed her this…"

"That's when she broke up with you?" Charlotte asked.

"Kind of. She only broke up with me because of the sneaking around and hiding thins from her. I told her it was for her safety but she hated the fact that I lied," he replied sadly.

"How does Monroe fit into all of this?"

"He knows because he's a Blutbad," he said.

"A what?"

"It's a half human half wolf," he said. "He knows because Blutbads and Grimms don't get along with each other."

"And surprisingly, you do?" she said, skeptically.

"Yeah, but Charlotte, are you okay with everything I just told you?" Nick asked.

"Honestly," she said, sitting back on the bed. "This is a lot to take in. just before I thought I was going to die by some psychopathic bitch. Now you're telling me you're killing creatures that don't exist?"

"They do it just I can only see them and they can see me," he said.

She only could nod as she looked around the room.

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" Nick asked, worriedly.

"What's there to be crazy about? If you're thinking that I'm going to run as a story you're wrong," she said.

"Charlotte, that's the least of my worries. It hasn't happened luckily and I know it'll take time but as long as you don't think I'm crazy, we're fine," he said.

She looked at him and gave him a half smile. "You know you have pretty eyes right?" she asked.

Charlotte's eyes went wide as he stared at her in shock. _I can't believe I said that to him! _She thought to herself.

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

She got up from her spot and ran out of the trailer. She ran towards her truck in embarrassment. Why she had to say that? She and Alex have talked about him prior to the whole incident and now there goes any chance of talking to him ever again.

"Charlotte, wait!" She heard Nick's voice called out.

The next thing she knew was that she looked up to see him running towards her. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes before he pressed his lips on hers.

She stood there in shock, not knowing what to do until her eyes closed and returned the kiss. They pulled away and their foreheads touched one another.

"Holy crap," she breathed out.

"Yeah," he said.

"Wait a second," she said. "Are you really over your ex? Because if you're not, I understand and I don't want to be the rebound girl or anything like that because I'm not one just so you…"

Her rant was interrupted as Nick kissed her once again.

"You're not a rebound I can promise you that," he said.

"But now we kissed, what does this mean? I'm new to this whole relationship," Charlotte said.

"I want to take this slow as much as you do. I know we barely know each other but maybe if we take this slow, who knows what might happen," Nick replied.

"We could do that," Charlotte said.

"Or do you want to skip that and just do this?" he suggested by kissing her once again.

"As much as I want to, we could date and do the kissing. We could sleep together but not _sleep _sleep if you get my drift," she said.

Nick agreed before he wrapped his one arm around her and headed for her truck. She decided to drive and the ride was half silent and half with conversation. The only difference now is Nick holding on to Charlotte's hand as they drove.

They got home awhile later. Charlotte immediately headed upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She sat on the middle of her bed and stared at herself in the mirror that was across the room. She looked exhausted and needed some sleep. Her hair was in a heap on the top of her head in a bun.

She looked out of the corner of her eye that Nick entered the room and sat next to her, just leaning against the headboard. He only wrapped his arms around her body as she leaned against his. They only sat in comfortable silence before they fell asleep, thinking about the events that happened today.

**A/n: Bet you didn't see the kiss coming. You probably did but you didn't know when it was going to happen so well, that's how I roll. **

**There's only going to be two more chapters before this story ends. I feel that sixteen chapters would be enough. If I go longer, I would be dragging it for no reason and I guess author's instincts kicks in when you know when your story feels like it should end. **

**Just leave a review on the way out! I thank you guys for sticking with me throughout this journey. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm; I only own Charlotte and her friends/family.**

**Chapter 15**

Charlotte closed the tube of mascara and tossed it on her dresser. She stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes observing her outfit and checking to make sure everything was in place.

She was wearing a black flowy flowered shirt with a black skirt and a pair of heels. She silently wished she'd worn this outfit on any other day but today. But she knew that it matched and stuck with her gut.

Today was Carla's memorial service. She'd heard from co workers that her family decided to have her cremated with no funeral but just a memorial. Charlotte had gone back to work a few days ago after taking a few days off. When she got back however; there were the usual looks and whispers that she finally snapped and told some of her co workers the abridged story on what happened.

Charlotte threw her hair up in a ponytail and headed downstairs towards the kitchen where she saw Nick reading the paper.

"Well don't you look nice," he said.

"Thanks I just wished I would've worn this for different circumstances though," she said.

"Are you sure you're up for today?" Nick asked, holding on to her hand. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I think I'll be okay. I promised Dylan I would meet up with him but we're only going for the service and then heading back to the office for awhile," she replied.

Nick's grip on her hand was tight as he kissed her before he got up. He had to go into work also but they did made plans for a night in since he was spending most of his time at her house and Charlotte did the same. She drank the rest of her coffee before she grabbed her jacket and bag.

"I'll see you later," Charlotte said.

"Wait," Nick said.

She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him as he walked over towards her. He kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her lightly before they separated. She smiled at him as she closed the door behind her and headed towards her truck.

She walked into the hall where the service was going to be held and saw some of her co workers. She thought to herself that Dylan was running a little late since he texted her awhile back. She talked to some of her co workers before staring at the pictures of Carla's life.

As Charlotte was staring at them, she couldn't understand how someone like Carla, the girls who were smiling in the pictures to the girl who tried to kill her. This doesn't make sense.

"Hey," Dylan said, approaching her.

"Hi," she said as they hugged one another.

"Feels weird huh?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah and to think we were thinking talking smack about her too," Charlotte said. "Now I feel guilty about it."

"No shit and I think half of the staff here is thinking the same thing," Dylan said.

"I know," she said.

They talked for a little bit before they went to find their seats. They sat in the middle row along with a few co workers. Charlotte looked up ahead and saw that some people were beginning to take their seats.

"Do you know if Mr. Smith is coming?" she asked.

"I don't think so. He has to stay at the office but did send flowers," Dylan replied.

She could only nod. She saw that everyone was seated and then an older looking man standing by the podium along with a picture of Carla on a table and a small urn with what would be her remains.

She silently prayed that Nick or Alex was with her.

Nick stared at the computer screen as he was typing up the case report. They were going to officially mark it as case closed since the killer was killed. Only Nick and Monroe knew what the killer was but he wished that he would be there for Charlotte.

He remembered the past few days when it was just them at night trying to get over what had happened. Charlotte was starting to accept his life as a Grimm, but he knew that it would be a process for her to handle but she was taking it in as best as she can. He remembered when he told Juliette about his secret Grimm life. She thought that he was going insane when she saw something that wasn't what it was, she broke it off.

Nick was devastated at first since he wanted to marry her. But as time went on, he was slowly starting to move on because it wasn't easy getting over a relationship with someone you've been with for three years.

"Are you done with those yet?" Hank asked.

Nick snapped out of his daydream as he hit print on his computer. He waited a few seconds before the report was printed and handed off to Hank.

"You look like you just went to hell and back the past few days," he said.

"Not exactly," Nick said.

"Let me guess, it's Charlotte right?"

"How did you…"

"Come on, I've known you for how long now? Besides, I don't think I've ever seen you look like that when you and Juliette were together. Not that it's a bad thing or anything," he said.

"No I know she's doing okay despite being with the killer face to face. I think it's going to take some time to heal," Nick said.

"Do you think that she'll want to go to therapy?" Hank asked.

"She's handling it okay so far. I know she doesn't want it to affect her work and I think she'll be okay it's probably going to take time," Nick said.

Nick walked through Charlotte's door later that night. He noticed that the house was quiet minus the TV playing in the background. He started to head towards the kitchen when he saw Charlotte sitting in the office looking through a book.

She looked up and a small smile was on her face. "Hey, you're back," she said.

"Yeah, I thought you were asleep," Nick said, rubbing her arm up and down.

"Please at seven fifty eight?" she scoffed. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"How did it go at the service?" he asked.

"It was bittersweet I think," she replied. "I mean don't get me wrong she was a nice person but I don't get why she was cruel to me."

"Maybe she only judged by what she knew," Nick said.

"Probably but I do feel bad for her family though," Charlotte said.

"What are those anyways?"

"Some old articles I was looking through," she replied.

Nick took a hold of some of her articles and her hand as he led her into the living room. They sat down on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her as she covered her legs with a blanket.

"Do you think we'll ever find out why Carla was a cat like person thing?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," he replied.

"But you did know she was one of them, right?"

"Yeah but with the way everything was going up until this point, who knew that everything would be different?" he said.

"Tell me about it," she said, staring at her old articles.

Charlotte wrapped the blanket closer to herself though she changed out of her outfit hours ago as soon as she got home but the cold weather was getting to her.

"I think I'll be okay," she said all of a sudden.

"With what?" Nick asked.

"With everything that just happened. Will it take time? Yes but I think somewhere down the road, I'll be okay," she replied.

He sigh a small bit of relief as he pulled her closer. He took the articles out of her hand and he answered to her confused look by kissing her on the lips. She eagerly returned the kiss as the blanket fell off her shoulders. She pulled away and stared at him for a second.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm dating a cop who's also a Grimm. Sounds a bit strange but has a nice ring to it," she replied, with a small smile.

He relaxed as he sat up more but still has his arms around her. They got comfortable again on the couch with Charlotte's head on his shoulder and his hand stroking her hair as they watched some TV.

It was a quiet night for the first time in awhile for the two of them and they liked it that way.

**A/n: One more chapter and it's the end *Cries* Okay I'm good. **

**I'll try to update before the 22****nd**** because my cousin's getting married and I might be busy prior to that but I'll write the last chapter. Will I write more Grimm stories? Yeah, but if the right inspiration comes along. I might do a sequel to this, who knows. **

**You know what to do! Reviews make me happy and I thank you guys for your alerts, patience and support along the way. You guys rock. **

**Also, who's excited for season two in a month? I know I am!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Grimm; I only own Charlotte and any other people that weren't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 16**

_Few weeks later…_

_9:23pm_

It was starting to get late when Charlotte ran out of the building. A meeting ran late since it started late for some unknown reason but she didn't want to bother asking questions about it. She got into her truck as she sent a quick text to Nick saying she was on her way home.

But first; she had to make a pit stop upon Nick's request.

She pulled up towards Aunt Marie's trailer and she went inside using the spare key to grab a few books before she locked it up for the night and heading home. It took her awhile since she doubled checked that she wasn't being followed like what happened a few weeks back.

Charlotte did want to forget but time does heal wounds as the saying goes. She's starting to get back into the swing of things and she has Alex and Nick to thank for that.

When she got home, she saw Nick's car on the sidewalk as she was locking up her car.

"I'm back," she called out. "Would you mind if I leave them in my office?"

She didn't hear anything and just walked into her office and left the books there. She looked around and heard the back door open and close. She stood there frozen until the footsteps came closer. Charlotte looked up only to see it was Nick coming into to room.

"Can you give some warning next time? You scared the crap out of me," she said.

"Sorry I just came from the backyard," he said, hugging her and kissing her head. "I grabbed some firewood I found out back for a fire tonight."

"Oh okay," she said. "Sorry it's just I thought…"

"You thought someone was breaking in?" he finished her sentence.

"Yeah," Charlotte said. "I'm sorry I know I should be over it but I can't help it."

"It's understandable but you know nothing's going to happen," he said.

"I know and it sounds so stupid," she mumbled.

Nick led her into the living room as she decided to help prepare the fire. After that was done, she grabbed the blanket nearby and wrapped herself around while Nick grabbed the books from the office and brought them inside.

"What do you need to look up?" Charlotte asked.

"Some sort of creature that had horns around his head," he replied.

"Are you sure it's not some sort of demon?"

"I'm pretty sure but I want to look just in case," he said.

She nodded as she sipped on some hot chocolate that she had made quick awhile back. She looked in interest as Nick scrolled through the pages.

"Have you tried asking Monroe for help?" she asked.

"Probably not but you know how he is. He knows all of this stuff, I'm starting to know more of these monsters," he said.

"It's hard probably because you think you know someone, you're completely wrong," Charlotte said.

"Yeah," he said. He heard light chuckling from his side and looked up to see that it was his girlfriend, shaking her head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied a bit too casually.

"Come on you can tell me anything," he said, putting the book down on the coffee table.

Charlotte sighed as she leaned back on to the couch. "I'd just never thought my life would've changed in the few weeks that I've known you," she said. "You're a detective and a Grimm. Something that I'm getting used to."

"If you want to back out of this, you know I completely…"

"No Nick," she said sternly. "I know you're not crazy and though I'm getting use to this life, I know that whatever you have to do, you just do it. Even if you're stuck with me."

"How did I ever get stuck with you?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure it out," she said with a smirk.

Nick grinned a little as he closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Oh by the way, my mom called at work today," Charlotte said.

"What did she want?" Nick asked.

"Not much to check and see how everything is," she replied. "Which by the way, she's making a trip up here soon."

"How soon are we talking?" he asked.

"Not right now but maybe in the next month," she replied. "She did say she wanted to meet the people that I've known."

"Does she know…?"

"About us? She didn't know up until my brother called her one day and let it slip," she said.

"I bet that was a wonderful conversation," he said sarcastically.

"Just be glad you were an only child," she said. "Having a brother is never easy. Especially if he's younger than you and we tend to have a love/hate relationship."

"I wonder how that went," Nick said. "What I want to know is why you didn't tell her about us?"

"Well I didn't want to tell her about you just yet. Besides, I did want to keep you to myself for awhile at least," she said.

"That's not a bad idea," he said as he kissed her softly.

"I mean what else can go wrong?" she said as they snuggled closer to one another.

On the other side of town, a young man who appears to be in his mid twenties walks into a bar and headed towards the bar. He sat down next to an older looking man and orders himself a scotch.

"I know why you're here," the older man said.

"I bet you do," the younger man said in a low tone. "You know that I want to avenge my girlfriend's death."

"That I do and I must tell you time again that it takes time."

"I don't give a damn. That Grimm should know what he had up against him," he said. "He killed her and I couldn't live with that. I can't. It was bad enough that she told me about the rumors spread around work between her and her boss which never happened."

"Do you suppose that the new Grimm's girl started them?"

"I don't think she's the type to start rumors but I'll admit she did fight hard from what I saw until I got knocked out," the younger man said.

"What do you plan to do in the meantime?" the older man said.

"It's simple. Come up with ways to plot my revenge," he simply replied.

He knew that this little war wasn't over and it won't be until he gets what he wants and he wants revenge for his girlfriend.

_To Be Continued...?_

**A/n: Well that's it. Or is it?**

**I can't believe how much time has flown by. I didn't think that I would get a hit with this story. I have decided to make a sequel to this story. It might be just two stories or a trilogy. We'll see what happens. **

**Only two more weeks until season 2 of Grimm premieres! I'm so excited and it's been a hell long of a wait for it also. Trust me the withdrawals were not pretty. Okay I didn't suffer withdrawals but it felt forever since the season finale. **

**It'll be awhile before a sequel to this will post. I need to think of the plot and not to mention wrap up a few stories as well. **

**Leave a review on the way out! I'm thankful for the patience and support throughout this journey I can't wait to see some of you guys soon. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	17. Sequel Announcement

**Hey guys!**

**So I have this thing called a sequel to this story. **

**It's called Living a Life with a Grimm. It's the second part of this series since there's only two stories so we'll see. **

**Leave some love over there please! **

**You guys rock and thank you once again for your support!**


End file.
